La frontera de la cordura
by Rebecca Dell'Oro
Summary: Percy y Annabeth están a punto de caer al Tártaro. Pero algo extraño sucede. Repentinamente, Annabeth se encuentra a salvo, lejos del vacío, y Percy está sujetando a un joven que el semidiós jamás vio en su vida: Harry Potter. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a las profundidades del Inframundo o se perderán en el camino? Cuando los dioses juegan con los más débiles, no hay escapatoria. (Slash)
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

 **NOTA:** Bueno, mientras termino de aclarar qué voy a hacer con uno de mis fics, una amiga me planteó la siguiente idea, que me convenció totalmente. Hay muy pocos fics donde se vea una relación de grado romántico-amoroso entre los personajes de Percy Jackson y Harry Potter, en español, y me pidió amablemente como reto escribir uno propio. Me planteó un punto específico de comienzo, que sería el final de La marca de Atenea (si no han leído el libro, les recomiendo hacerlo si desean ubicarse para entender cómo se llegó a la problemática por parte del mundo de Riordan). Ella creyó, también, que el Tártaro afectaría mucho más a Harry de lo que afectó a Annabeth, por obvias razones. La estancia en ese lugar variará ya que es Harry de quien hablamos y sabemos todo lo que lo persigue.

¡Así que esa es la idea! Percy y Harry (cuya presencia se explicará más tarde) sobreviviendo a Tártaro. ¡Aquellos que busquen Percabeth…! Pues, nada, no creo sea un fic para ustedes, sinceramente. Tampoco para los que buscan un romance rápido y de cuentos de hadas. Lo siento, pero amo hacer todo tan complicado como realmente es.

Será un Percy/Harry… o Percy/Harry/Nico, dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas.

Sin más, espero disfruten la lectura del prólogo y nos vemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

' _ **,**_

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

— _No hay escapatoria_ —dijo una voz en la oscuridad—. _Yo iré al Tártaro y tú vendrás conmigo_.

El abismo tembló. Percy era lo único que impedía que Annabeth cayera. Se sujetaba a duras penas por el saliente del tamaño de una estantería. Nico estaba inclinado por el borde del abismo, tendiéndoles una mano, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ayudar. Hazel gritaba a los demás, pero aunque la escucharan por encima del caos, nunca llegarían a tiempo.

La pierna de Annabeth parecía estar separándose del cuerpo, pero el dolor cesó de repente y dejó de tener la imagen frente suyo de Percy sujetándola. Su cuerpo golpeó el suelo y apenas se compuso, vio a unos cinco metros de distancia el lugar que había ocupado hacia segundos.

Nico se giró rápidamente para verla, con una expresión asombrada, pero volvió a ver hacia el foso. El dolor le impedía moverse.

Percy apretó la mano por el simple azote de estupor. Sus ojos observaron la figura que sostenía en ese momento, y que no era Annabeth en absoluto. Ni siquiera similar.

Era un chico, más específicamente un adolescente. Su inmovilidad llegó a convencerlo de que sólo era un cuerpo inerte, hasta que el tirón se sintió y el muchacho respiró con desesperación y comenzó a mirar todo como si fuese la primera vez.

Cuando levantó la mirada, pudo detallarlo mejor.

Tenía el aspecto más extraño que hubiese imaginado nunca. Estaba herido, preocupantemente, y sus ojos brillantes lo observaban con desconcierto y temor. Percy sintió la necesidad de afianzar el agarre, sintiendo que se le escapaba de las manos. Por los dioses, ¡el chico había aparecido de la nada! Aunque Annabeth ya no corriera peligro, tampoco podía dejar que aquel desconocido se llevara la peor parte, la que sabía les correspondía a ellos. Podía ver, podía _sentir_ , la confusión del cuerpo que aferraba con tanta fuerza.

Sentía la fuerza del Inframundo empujar hacia la oscuridad como si se tratase de la gravedad. Sentía que las fuerzas para luchar lo abandonaban. Annabeth había estado demasiado abajo como para ser salvada, y ahora el chico ocupaba su lugar.

Sabía que hasta ahí llegaba.

Percy jamás se perdonaría si lo dejaba caer así nada más.

Su rostro estaba blanco del esfuerzo. Podía ver con sus ojos que todo era e iba a ser inútil.

Podía ver en el rostro ajeno tornarse colorado; era jalado de ambos lados y podía fácilmente saber que estaba viendo rojo. Escuchó a alguien gritar algo por detrás, pero no llegó a saberlo con claridad. Podía ver sus nudillos y los ajenos de un blanco casi papel.

—¿Cu-cuál es tu nombre?—se aventuró a preguntar con dificultad. El abismo volvió a temblar, y ya no esperaba ser soportado a tiempo por sus amigos. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Nico intentando moverse más cerca, pero era imposible. Percy jamás se había sentido tan agradecido con el hijo de Hades como en ese momento.

—Harry…—escuchó el susurro débil, y retornó a mirar a la oscuridad, hacia el adolescente que parecía intentar de todo pero no tenía fuerzas para nada. Harry. Su nombre no le sonaba de ningún lugar. ¿Tal vez era otra jugarreta de los dioses? Lo dudaba. Pero lo que sea que fuere, lo enfadaba. Creía imposible tolerar que alguien claramente inocente, y tal vez mortal al completo, quedase atrapado sin motivo en semejante problema.

No era justo, para nada. Ni mínimamente.

—Soy Percy…—no evitó sentirse muy identificado cuando encontró los perdidos y temerosos ojos verdes del muchacho. Recordó cuando, sintiéndolo sólo ayer, había estado vagando y peleando por su vida, sin saber de dónde venía, quién era y a dónde iba. Había estado tan perdido, tan solo, con apenas pantallazos inequívocos de lo que pudo haber sido de su existencia previo a verse vinculado con una estrategia a manos de alguien tan retorcida como era la diosa Hera (o Juno, se intentó corregir).

El cuerpo colgante fue tirado otra vez y no vaciló al buscar la figura de Nico una vez más.

—¡El otro lado, Nico! Nos veremos allí. ¿Lo entiendes?

Los ojos oscuros del menor se abrieron de par en par. Percy podía visualizar la duda pero también el terror de lo que sus propias palabras pudiesen significar; ni más ni menos, era claro en lo que buscaba decir.

—Pero…

—¡Llévales hacia allí!—le cortó él, gritando—. ¡Prométemelo, Nico! ¡Prométemelo!

Harry gimió adolorido y Percy sintió como poco a poco iba perdiendo el brazo. No dejó de ver los ojos de Nico.

—Lo… lo haré—respondió, inseguro pero firme.

Debajo de ellos, una voz rió en la oscuridad.

— _Sacrificios. Hermosos sacrificios para despertar a la diosa._

Percy endureció el agarre en la muñeca del chico, de Harry. Su cara estaba demacrada, ensangrentada y arañada. Harry también estaba herido, su piel con una tonalidad rojiza por el esfuerzo, sudaba y sangraba. Ambos tenían el cabello lleno de polvo y telas de araña; Harry debido a los movimientos previos de Percy. Compartieron una mirada rápida, flaqueantes.

—No te sueltes—casi le rogó—. No te voy a dejar, pero no puedo subirte.

La realidad pareció figurarse en los ojos de Harry, pero la aceptación en ellos sorprendió a Percy enormemente.

Una voz susurró monocorde en sus oídos, como una brisa leve. «Un viaje de una única dirección. Una caída muy dura.» Sólo entonces comprendió qué iba a pasar.

—No te sueltes…—dijo tranquilo—. Yo no te soltaré.

Oyó a Nico y a Hazel aún gritando en busca de ayuda. Mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo como para poder ver la luz del sol muy por encima de ellos, pero fue capaz de notar cómo Harry sí lo hacía y se permitía disfrutar del tenue calor que golpeaba su rostro. Quizá el último rayo de sol que verían jamás.

Entonces Percy se soltó del estrecho saliente, y juntos, tomados de la mano, ambos desconocidos cayeron en la oscuridad infinita.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Como habrán leído, la aparición de Harry es muy aleatoria, pero les aseguro que se sabrá cómo llegó ahí más adelante. Los capítulos serán narrados desde diferentes puntos de vista, para acoplar todo más cómodamente, variando de personaje cada tanto. No prometo capítulos muy largos pero sí unos cuantos.

Por favor, dejen sus opiniones y críticas constructivas. Agradecería que fuesen _constructivas_ , y no críticas _despectivas,_ ya que no tienen sentido. Las advertencias estaban arriba, por lo que si leíste fue por opción propia y bajo aclaraciones. ¡Además, todos tienen derecho a escribir y leer lo que deseen, siempre y cuando se respete y no se perjudique al otro! Así que, por favor, sean buenos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer, sinceramente.

 _RebDell'O.-_


	2. Leo I

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

 _ **La frontera de la cordura**_

 _ **Leo I**_

Leo estaba todavía en shock.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Había asegurado las líneas a la Atenea Partenos al mismo tiempo que el suelo cedió y quebró las columnas finales de las correas. Jason y Frank se dirigieron hacia abajo para salvar a los demás, pero sólo habían encontrado a Nico y Hazel colgando de la escalera de cuerda, y a Annabeth en la cima, con la mirada perdida en dirección a los hijos del Inframundo.

Percy se había ido.

El hoyo al Tártaro había sido enterrado bajo varias toneladas de escombros. Leo sacó el Argo II de las cavernas un segundo antes de que el lugar entero explotara, llevándose el resto del estacionamiento con él.

El Argo II estaba estacionado ahora en una colina con vista a la ciudad. Jason, Piper, Nico y Frank habían regresado a la escena de la catástrofe, con la esperanza de cavar entre los escombros y encontrar una manera de salvar a Percy, pero regresaron desmoralizados. La caverna había desaparecido simplemente. La escena estaba llena de policías y trabajadores de rescate. Ningún mortal había sido herido, pero los italianos se rascarían la cabeza durante meses, preguntándose cómo un enorme sumidero se había abierto justo en el medio de un estacionamiento y se tragó una docena de coches en perfecto estado.

Hazel había permanecido allí, para contener a Annabeth hasta que se hubo quedado dormida. En esos momentos, Leo realmente agradecía a los dioses por la actitud que tenía Hazel para con los amigos. Él no sabía que habría hecho. Se sentía responsable de la pérdida, y le había costado horrores verle la cara a Annabeth cuando Hazel la ayudó a dirigirse en busca de una cama de soporte.

Aturdidos por el dolor, Leo y los demás cargaron con cuidado la Atenea Partenos en la bodega, con tornos hidráulicos de la nave con una asistencia de Frank Zhang, convertido en elefante. La estatua acaba de encajar, a pesar de lo que iban a hacer con él, Leo no tenía ni idea.

El entrenador Hedge estaba demasiado miserable para ayudar. Siguió paseando por la cubierta con lágrimas en los ojos, tirando de su barba de chivo y golpeándose la cara, murmurando: —. ¡Yo debería haberles salvado! ¡Debería haber volado más cosas!

Finalmente Leo le dijo que fuera bajo cubierta y asegurara todo para la salida. Él no estaba haciendo ningún bien dándose una paliza a sí mismo.

Los cinco semidioses estaban reunidos en el alcázar y mirando a la columna de polvo distante aumentando desde el sitio de la implosión.

Minutos después se les unió Hazel, con ojos tristes y pesados. Leo suponía que contener a Annabeth no había sido ciertamente agradable y sencillo. Sin mencionar que también estaba herida.

—Se ha quedado dormida—dijo la hija de Plutón con amargura—. Lloró hasta desfallecer. Dijo que estaba planeado.

Jason endureció la mirada.

—¿Planeado?

—Cambió de lugar con alguien—respondió Nico, luciendo distante—. Annabeth era quien caía pero en menos de un segundo ella estaba a salvo y Percy cargaba con otra persona, un chico. Parecía congelado pero luego reaccionó. Pude verlo.

—No es coincidencia—murmuró Piper.

—Aún así, Percy no iba a dejarlo caer—dijo Nico—. El final iba a ser el mismo. Percy lo sabía. Alguien más lo sabía.

Todos guardaron silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Curvando los labios, Leo puso la mano en la esfera de Arquímedes, que ahora estaba puesta en el timón, lista para ser instalado. Tendría que haber estado emocionado. Fue el mayor descubrimiento de su vida, incluso más grande que Bunker 9. Si pudiera descifrar los pergaminos de Arquímedes, podía hacer cosas asombrosas. Apenas se atrevía a esperar, pero él incluso podría ser capaz de construir un nuevo disco de control para un amigo dragón suyo.

Aún así, el precio había sido demasiado alto.

Casi podía oír las risas de Némesis. «Te dije que podíamos hacer negocios, Leo Valdez.»

Había abierto la galleta de la fortuna. Había recibido el código de acceso para la esfera y salvó a Frank y Hazel. Pero el sacrificio había sido Percy. Leo estaba seguro de ello.

—Es mi culpa—dijo rotundamente.

Los otros se le quedaron mirando. Sólo Hazel pareció entender. Ella había estado con él en el Gran Lago Salado.

—No—insistió ella—. No, esto es culpa de Gea. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Leo quería creer eso, pero no podía. Este viaje había comenzado con Leo estropeándolo, disparando en Nueva Roma. Habían terminado en la antigua Roma con Leo rompiendo una galleta y pagando un precio mucho peor que un ojo.

—Leo, escucha—Hazel agarró su mano—. No voy a permitir que tomes la culpa. No podía soportar que después, después de Sammy...

Ella se emocionó, pero Leo sabía lo que quería decir. Su bisabuelo se había culpado de la desaparición de Hazel. Sammy había vivido una buena vida, pero se había ido a la tumba creyendo que él había perdido un diamante maldito y condenado a la chica que amaba.

Leo no quería hacer sentir miserable a Hazel de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente. "El verdadero éxito requiere sacrificio". Leo había decidido romper esa galleta. Percy había caído en el Tártaro, con aquel chico desconocido. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

Nico di Angelo avanzó, apoyándose en su espada negra.

—Leo, Percy no está muerto. Si así fuera, yo podría sentirlo

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?—preguntó Leo—. Si ese pozo realmente lo llevó a... ya sabes... ¿cómo puedes sentirlo tan lejos?

Nico y Hazel compartieron una mirada, tal vez comparando notas sobre sus radares de la muerte Hades/Plutón. Leo se estremeció. Hazel nunca había parecido como un niño del inframundo, pero Nico di Angelo… ese tipo era espeluznante.

—No podemos estar cien por ciento seguros—admitió Hazel—. Pero creo que Nico tiene razón. Percy todavía está vivo... al menos, hasta ahora. No podemos estar seguros del otro muchacho, ni siquiera sabemos quién es.

Jason dio un puñetazo contra la barandilla.

—Yo debería haber estado prestando atención. Podría haber volado hacia abajo y salvarlos.

—Yo también—se quejó Frank. El chico grande parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Piper le puso la mano en la espalda de Jason.

—No es tu culpa, ninguno de los dos. Estaban tratando de salvar la estatua.

—Tiene razón—dijo Nico—. Incluso si el pozo no hubiera sido enterrado, no podrías haber volado en él sin ser derribado. Yo soy el único que ha estado realmente en el Tártaro. Es imposible describir lo poderoso que es el lugar. Una vez que te acercas, te chupa, nunca tuve una oportunidad.

Frank sollozó.

—Entonces, ¿Percy no tiene ninguna oportunidad tampoco? ¿Y el chico?

Nico giró el anillo de calavera de plata.

—Percy es el semidiós más poderoso que haya conocido. Sin ánimo de ofenderlos a ustedes, pero es la verdad. Si alguien puede sobrevivir, es él—hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño—. No puedo decir lo mismo del otro. Parecía aislado por una maldición, fue fácil percibirlo, una maldición de muerte. No creo que sea más que un mortal con el que alguna deidad se ha divertido experimentando.

Hazel y Piper temblaron. Ambas lucieron contrariadas a tal pensamiento. Leo podía entenderlas; un mortal no tenía la culpa de nada, y que algún dios o arrogante todopoderoso seguidor de la cara de tierra lo manipulara de tal forma era detestable. Especialmente si terminaba siendo arrojado al Tártaro de tal manera.

—Pobre—se lamentó Hazel.

Nico sacudió la cabeza.

—Confío en las habilidades de Percy. Va a encontrar un camino a través de Tártaro.

Jason se volvió.

—Hacia Las Puertas de la Muerte, quieres decir. Pero nos dijiste que está custodiada por las fuerzas más poderosas de Gea. ¿Cómo podrían un semidiós y un mortal, si es que sobrevive…?

—No lo sé—admitió Nico—. Pero Percy me pidió que los llevara a Epiro, al lado mortal de la puerta. Está pensando en reunirse con nosotros allí. Si somos capaces de sobrevivir a la Casa de Hades, abrirnos camino a través de las fuerzas de Gea, entonces tal vez podamos trabajar juntos con Percy y sellar las puertas de la muerte de ambos lados.

—¿Y conseguir que Percy vuelva sano y salvo?—se preguntó Leo.

—Y el mortal—agregó Piper.

—Y el mortal—repitió Leo, intentando ser amable. No creía que Percy pudiese llegar acompañado a su encuentro.

—Tal vez.

A Leo no le gustó la forma en que Nico dijo eso, como si él no estuviera compartiendo todas sus dudas. Además, Leo sabía algo acerca de los bloqueos y las puertas. Si las puertas de la muerte debían ser selladas por ambos lados, ¿cómo iban a hacer eso a menos que alguien se quedara atrapado en el Inframundo?

Nico tomó una respiración profunda.

—Yo no sé cómo lo van a manejar, pero Percy encontrará la manera. Va a viajar a través de Tártaro y encontrar las puertas de la muerte. Cuando lo haga, tenemos que estar preparados.

—No va a ser fácil—dijo Hazel—. Gea arrojará todo lo que tiene contra nosotros para evitar que lleguemos a Epiro.

—¿Algo nuevo?—suspiró Jason.

Piper asintió.

—Tenemos otra opción. Tenemos que cerrar las puertas de la muerte antes de que podamos detener a los gigantes que despertarán a Gea. De lo contrario, sus ejércitos no morirán jamás. Y tenemos que darnos prisa. Los romanos se encuentran en Nueva York. Pronto estarán marchando al Campamento Mestizo.

—Tenemos un mes a lo sumo—añadió Jason—. Efialtes, dijo Gea despertaría en exactamente un mes.

Leo se enderezó.

—Podemos hacerlo.

Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente.

—La esfera de Arquímedes puede actualizar el barco—dijo, esperando tener razón—. Voy a estudiar esos pergaminos antiguos que tenemos. Tiene que haber todo tipo de armas nuevas que puedo hacer. Vamos a llegar a los ejércitos de Gea con un arsenal completamente nuevo de dolor.

En la proa de la nave, Festus crujió su mandíbula y lanzó fuego desafiante.

Jason esbozó una sonrisa. Le dio una palmada en el hombro de Leo.

—Parece un buen plan, almirante. ¿Deseas establecer el curso?

Bromeó, llamándolo Almirante, pero por una vez Leo aceptó el título. Esta era su nave. No habían llegado tan lejos para ser detenidos.

Ellos encontrarían esta Casa de Hades. Tomarían las puertas de la muerte. Y por los dioses, si Leo tenía que diseñar un brazo suficientemente largo para arrebatar a Percy fuera del Tártaro, entonces eso es lo que haría.

¿Némesis quería vengarse de Gea? Leo estaría feliz de hacerlo. Iba a hacer que Gea se lamentara de haberse metido con Leo Valdez.

—Sí—tomó una última mirada al paisaje urbano de Roma, girando al rojo sangre de la puesta del sol—. Festus, iza las velas. Tenemos un amigo que salvar.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Por el momento, serán modificaciones de la historia original. Pero prometo traer los capítulos compuestos lo más pronto que pueda. La estadía en el Tártaro será un poco más larga, si es que todo sale bien.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _RebDell'O.-_


	3. Percy II

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

 _ **La frontera de la cordura**_

 _ **Percy II**_

Cinco horas. Ta vez seis.

Mientras caía, Percy meditó unos minutos alrededor de cuánto tiempo llevaban hundiéndose en la oscuridad. No dejó de pensar en Annabeth en ningún momento y en el alivio que sentía al saberla a salvo, si bien recordaba estaba herida. Él aún no descubría cómo sentirse con respecto a lo que estaba viviendo. Jamás pensó en la posibilidad tan fresca de están dirigiéndose al Tártaro y una alarma silenciosa se extendió por su vientre cuando se dio por realizado; la negrura en su entorno había ayudado bastante en eso.

Annabeth sabría más de lo que le esperaba que él mismo, casi podría asegurarlo. Pero no la tenía a su lado en ese momento, por lo que creyó más sabio dejar de pensarla antes de perder la cabeza sin siquiera llegar a destino.

Ocho horas.

Apretó su mano en torno a una más pálida y huesuda, igualmente tibia. Harry espabiló y lo miró, con latente dificultad. Percy le devolvió la mirada y, sintiendo que se le escapaba del agarre, lo atrajo de un tirón más hacia su cuerpo. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntar, pero también tenía miedo de hablar. Hasta el momento, la caída era lo suficientemente aterradora como para sumarle alguna sorpresa si el abismo se perturbaba a causa de un poco de sonido.

" _Mejor no arriesgarse",_ pensó.

El aire silbaba en sus oídos, volviéndose más caliente y abrumador a medida que la caída se volvía mucho más pesada. Observó cómo Harry cerraba los ojos con fuerza, con un par de gafas redondas escapándoseles del tabique de su pequeña nariz. No eran lentes de un estilo que Percy acostumbrase a ver en esos días, pero sabía que algo extraño envolvía la situación. La vestimenta del muchacho podría decírselo con claridad.

Harry volvió a abrir sus ojos, mirándolo directamente. El hijo de Poseidón tuvo un pantallazo simpatizante. Por un momento, creyó estar viendo dos esmeraldas opacas que portaban un atisbo de aquella sabiduría antaña de la que era dueño Quirón. Vio ojos tan tristes como vivos, que miraban a su persona con desconfianza y sequedad.

Por un momento, creyó haberse mirado a un espejo.

Percy apartó la mirada y la perdió en el color negro. Pensó momentáneamente que aquello no era justo. Desde que descubrió lo que era a los doce años, tuvo muy presente su deseo de querer una vida tan tranquila y fácil como podría ser la de un mestizo. Sabía que la mayoría de los semidioses morían jóvenes a temprana edad a causa de terribles monstruos; así había sido desde e incluso en la antigüedad. Pero aquello no era realmente justo. Él no deseaba estar hundido en el Tártaro, mientras sus amigos estaban en tierra, luchando e intentando lograr algo que lo concernía a él también. ¿Acaso ese era el final que le tocaba vivir? En la miseria de las profundidades del Inframundo, rodeado de peligros que tenían la facilidad de verlo como un enemigo.

Entonces pensó en su madre. Y luego en el nombre que ella le había dado. Ella había escogido bajo el conocimiento de que el destino era tan improbable como fantástico. Y pese a llamarse como el único héroe conocido, Perseo, hijo de Zeus, muerto en la ancianidad y la felicidad… la oscuridad buscaba privarle las posibilidades.

Rememoró a Gea, la Madre Tierra, tan cruel, devastadora y sanguinaria. A Aracne y todos los posibles monstruos y deidades resentidas que lo esperaban allí abajo. La posibilidad era escalofriante.

Nunca antes había deseado tanto no ser hijo de Poseidón. De nada le servían sus cualidades en aquel momento, donde admitió que la capacidad de volar y controlar el viento no estarían tan mal. Incluso sonaba atractiva la idea de transformarse como lo hacía Frank, preferentemente en un animal con alas.

Harry se revolvió en la cercanía y sólo entonces Percy notó que la oscuridad se había coloreado de un tono gris-rojizo. La imagen del otro joven era más clara que antes, y compartió el sentimiento inexplicable de sentir venir el final. Más de un rugido llegó a sus oídos, mientras el aire se tornaba molestamente caliente. Se respiraba un hedor espantoso; a algo pudriéndose debajo.

De repente, el túnel por el que habían estado cayendo a través dio a una inmensa caverna. Tal vez de media milla por debajo de ellos, podía ver el fondo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el aturdimiento, incapaz de hacerlo correctamente. Le dio la impresión de que toda la isla de Manhattan podía cave dentro de aquella caverna, y ni siquiera podía ver toda su extensión. Todo lo que podía ver estaba poblado de llanuras rocosas negras, salpicadas de montañas escarpadas y abismos ardientes. A la derecha de Harry, la tierra bajaba en una serie de acantilados, como pasos colosales que conducían más adentro del abismo.

La peste a azufre le nubló nuevamente el pensamiento, pero sus ojos atraparon una línea oscura en el suelo.

" _¡Ah! ¡Agua!",_ pensó para sí, volviendo a la realidad. Su propio pensamiento sonó como un grito aturdidor.

Él podía controlar el agua (suponiendo haber visto bien y lo que se encontraba debajo de ellos era un río). Podría buscar la manera de amortiguar un poco la caída, la cual veía para nada suave. Supo que debía recordar algo sobre los ríos de un lugar como el Inframundo, pero sólo podía pensar en una cosa a la vez, y se decidió por salvarles de quebrarse el cuello antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Se desprendió de cualquier distracción que lo nublase de sus capacidades para con el agua. Encontró oposición pero no iba a aceptarlo. No estaba pensando.

El río se precipitó hacia ellos. En el último segundo, Percy gritó desafiante. Buscó la pálida mirada de Harry antes de que el agua entrara en erupción en un géiser descomunal y los tragara por completo.

* * *

NOTA: ¡Vaya, actualicé antes de lo previsto! Agradezco a los que dejaron review (¡Muchas gracias!) y espero les esté gustando el rumbo que paulatinamente va tomando la historia. ¡Pronto se viene el punto de vista de Harry! ¡También se acerca el contenido que aparece en las advertencias!

¡Gracias por leer!

 _RebDell'O._


	4. Percy III

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

 _ **La frontera de la cordura**_

 _ **Percy III**_

Percy odiaba el agua helada. Era su elemento, pero el agua de las profundidades del Inframundo, _helada_ , no era algo de su agrado.

El agua congelada expulsó al aire fuera de sus pulmones. Sus miembros se volvieron rígidos por un corto tiempo, en el que sintió su cuerpo contraerse con una familiaridad extraña, y perdió su agarre sobre Harry. Comenzaron a hundirse. El extraño sonido de lamentos llenó sus oídos—millones de voces desconsoladas, como si el río estuviera hecho de tristeza destilada. Las voces eran peor que el frío. Ellos hicieron que se entristeciera.

«¿Cuál es el punto de luchar?» Le dijeron. «Estás muerto de todos modos. Nunca vas a dejar este lugar.»

Fácilmente podría haber funcionado, sólo si Percy no se hubiese conocido como lo hacía. Había muchos motivos por los cuales luchar y él los tenía bien claros. Aún vivía; podía sentir el diminuto gramo de adrenalina palpitando en el correr de sus venas, intacto. E iba a salir de allí, costase lo que costase.

En la negrura, observó el cuerpo de su acompañante. Flotaba inmóvil, sin signos de vida alguna.

Tal vez ya se había ahogado.

Percy agarró su mano y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Los ojos esmeralda brillaron por sí solos, de una forma bestial en un lugar tan negro.

Tal vez no.

Juntos nadaron hacia arriba y salieron a la superficie.

Harry exhaló hondamente, habiendo perdido las gafas. Su rostro cambiaba completamente sin esas cosas, debía admitirlo. El problema entonces, recaía en el reciente sentido débil del más pequeño en su vista.

Sintiendo una fuerza extraña tirar de ellos hacia abajo con delicadeza, Percy se esforzó por crear un remolino que los mantuviese arriba. El agua turbia le salpicaba la cara.

No podía saber dónde estaban, sin embargo sabía que era un río. Los ríos tenían orillas.

—Tierra—dijo a su acompañante, con voz ronca—. Va… mos…

Percy parecía casi muerto de cansancio. Por lo general, el agua lo revitalizaba, pero no aquella.

Controlarla debía haber tomado cada pedacito de su fuerza. El remolino comenzó a disiparse. Harry enganchó el brazo alrededor de su pecho y luchó a través de la corriente. En cualquier otro momento, Percy encontraría sumamente incómodo una cercanía de tal magnitud con un chico, pero no tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar. El río iba en contra de ellos: miles de voces llorosas susurrando en sus oídos, dentro de su cerebro.

«La vida es desesperación» dijeron. «Todo es inútil, y luego mueres.»

—No tiene sentido—murmuró Percy, sin desearlo realmente. Sus dientes castañeaban de frío. Dejó de nadar y comenzó a hundirse.

Sintió su pecho ser estrangulado.

—¡Oye!—alguien gritó—. ¡No escuches! ¡Intenta hacerte daño!

Era Harry.

Percy frunció el ceño, sin verlo claramente.

—Creo… ¡Creo que tiene una hechi-… una _maldición_ de _miseria_! ¡Sólo lucha contra él!

—Miseria—dijo Percy, estando de acuerdo.

—¡Lucha contra él!—repitió el más pálido, con ahínco.

El agua se sacudía. Podía sentir a Harry patalear y forcejear, intentando mantener ambos a flote. Otra broma cósmica de Gea para reír: Mortal ignorante muere tratando de salvar a Percy, el hijo de Poseidón, de ahogarse.

No iba a suceder.

Sentía niebla en sus ojos, y pese a la resistencia que imponía, poco a poco lo iba comiendo. Los susurros se multiplicaban y temió haber llegado al punto culmine.

Pero si Percy creyó ya nada iba a sorprenderlo, cuánto se equivocaba.

Una mano fría y húmeda le asestó dos certeros y dolorosos golpes en su cara. El primero lo espabiló. El segundo lo despertó por completo.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró el rostro mojado y cansado de Harry.

—Gracias. Necesitaba eso—murmuró Percy. La niebla ya era completamente inexistente en sus ojos—. Será mejor continuar. Tenemos que salir del agua o definitivamente ahogarnos va a ser la última de nuestras preocupaciones.

No obtuvo respuesta audible. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar contra la corriente. Sus miembros se sentían como sacos de arena húmeda, pero iban a lograrlo. Podía ver la oscura línea de la costa como a un tiro de piedra de distancia.

—Para ser pequeño, tienes mano dura—se quedó sin aliento. Sus mejillas picaban más que las salpicaduras.

—Nunca se juzga por la apariencia—respondió el otro, con un poco más de confianza de la que se le había visto hasta el momento.

—Sí—concordó, alargando la charla para mantenerse lúcido—. Aunque sigue doliendo.

—Lo siento—murmuró Harry.

—No te preocupes—le restó importancia, con humor—. Me dejan la cara como una _chuleta_ todos los días.

El mortal soltó un amago de risa, y el sonido envió una onda de choque a través del agua. El llanto se desvaneció a ruido de fondo. Percy se preguntó si alguien había reído en Tártaro antes—una simple y casi risa de placer. Lo dudaba.

Usó sus últimas fuerzas para llegar a la orilla del río. Sus pies se hundieron en el fondo arenoso. Harry y él se arrastraron a sí mismos en tierra, temblando y jadeando, y se desplomó sobre la arena oscura.

Sintió unas fuertes ansias de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

A sus pies, el río pasó rugiendo, un torrente de miseria líquida. El aire sulfuroso picó los pulmones de Percy y erizó su piel. Cuando miró sus brazos, vio que ya estaban cubiertas con un salpullido agresivo. Trató de incorporarse y jadeó de dolor.

La playa no era arena. Estaban sentados en un campo de astillas de vidrio negro irregulares, algunos de los cuales ahora estaban incrustados en las palmas de Percy.

Así que el aire era ácido. El agua era de miseria. El suelo estaba hecho de vidrio roto. Todo aquí estaba diseñado para herir y matar. Percy respiró con dificultad y se preguntó si las voces en el río estaban en lo cierto. Tal vez la lucha por la supervivencia era inútil. Estarían muertos en una hora.

A su lado, Harry tosió.

—Este lugar huele a mi tío.

Percy sonrió apenas.

—Este lugar huele como mi ex padrastro—añadió.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa débil en respuesta. Percy agradecía completamente el intento para tratar de levantar el ánimo. Era sorprendente la actitud del mortal; sin duda era un chico extraño. No sólo por su forma de vestir o hablar (y es que recientemente había notado su acento británico), sino por su personalidad al acecho.

De no estar del mismo lado—o eso Percy quería creer—, seguramente se tomaría el trabajo de mantenerse en guardia con el muchacho.

Pero por fortuna, ambos estaban metidos en ello. Tristemente sólo podían confiar el uno al otro si querían sobrevivir y encontrar la salida.

Al menos tenía buena compañía.

Se obligó a hacer una evaluación de la situación. Su hombro ardía como fuego al contacto con la piel, y sus músculos latían fervientemente. Sentía los dedos de sus manos temblar otro tanto, estaban raspados por aferrarse a la saliente antes de que cayeran, y el pelo pegado a la frente. Se miró las rodillas y los pies, con trocitos malditos de vidrio roto rajando la piel. Dirigió su mirada hacia su pecho y vio su camiseta hecha trizas.

No llevaba carga para nada. La mochila era de Annabeth y como ella no estaba con él, entonces no tenía por qué siquiera pensar en contarla.

No había comida, no había agua… básicamente sin suministros en absoluto.

Eso no se veía bien en absoluto.

Percy miró a Harry. Se veía bastante mal. Su piel había pasado del colorado hirviente del comienzo a un blanco papel casi gris. Su camiseta blanca, por lo que veía, estaba sólo empapada, sus pantalones oscuros sucios y mojados, y lo que parecía ser una extraña túnica negra, completamente hecha jirones. Lo más preocupante de todo, estaba temblando y sus labios estaban azules. Además, frotaba sus ojos repetidamente.

—Debemos seguir avanzando o vamos a tener hipotermia—dijo Percy—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Ambos lucharon con sus pies.

Él puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, aunque no estaba seguro de quién se estaba apoyando en quién. Escaneó sus alrededores. Por encima, no vio ni rastro del túnel por el que habían caído. No podía incluso ver el techo de la caverna—sólo nubes de color sangre flotando en el aire gris brumoso. Era como mirar a través de una mezcla fina de tomate y el cemento.

La playa de arena negro se extendía hacia el interior a unos cincuenta metros, y luego caía por el borde de un acantilado. Desde donde se encontraba, Percy no podía ver lo que había debajo, pero el borde brillaba con luz roja, como si estuviera iluminada por grandes incendios.

También supo al instante que eso era importante, algo que debía saber y, sin duda, no iba a enterarse de no tener a Annabeth a su lado.

—Mira—dijo Harry. Su voz baja y rasposa le obligó a concentrarse. El menor señalaba aguas abajo.

A unos treinta metros de distancia, un coche italiano azul celeste de aspecto familiar se estrelló de cabeza en la arena. Se veía como el Fiat que había empujado a Aracne y la hizo caer al pozo.

Percy frunció el ceño, nervioso al pensar en la posibilidad de una equivocación, pero ¿cuántos coches deportivos italianos podría haber en el Tártaro? Sostuvo la muñeca de Harry, y tropezaron hacia el naufragio. Uno de los neumáticos del vehículo había salido y estaba flotando en un remolino del río. Las ventanas de la Fiat se habían destrozado, enviando cristal brillante como el merengue sobre playa oscura. Bajo el capó triturado yacían los restos andrajosos, relucientes de un capullo de seda gigante. Estaba sin lugar a dudas vacía. Marcas en la arena iban camino río abajo… como si algo pesado, con múltiples piernas, se hubiera hundido en la oscuridad.

—Vamos para el otro lado—dijo a Harry, con una exagerada reserva de tensión—. No me apetece lidiar con monstruos en este momento. Cuanto más los evitemos, más tardará en dame un ataque.

Si el mortal se mostró sorprendido por el término " _monstruo_ " no lo demostró, aunque él sí vio un atisbo de incertidumbre en su expresión.

Percy no evitó pensar y resaltar que se encontraba en Tártaro. Tártaro. Las profundidades del Inframundo. La casa de los monstruos. A lo mejor, pensó, ellos no pueden ser asesinados aquí. Se arrepintió al instante de tener aquel pensamiento.

Harry aún estaba temblando.

Percy se inspeccionó rápidamente. Los cortes de cristal en sus manos aún estaban sangrando, lo cual era inusual para él, dado que aún se encontraba algo mojado y el agua se encargaba la mayor parte del tiempo de sanarlo velozmente.

Su respiración se hizo más y más trabajosa.

—Este lugar nos está matando—dijo—. Bueno, a la larga lo hará pero… tenemos que salir de aquí.

El menor suspiró imperceptiblemente, pero Percy pudo oírlo.

—¿Dónde estamos… _exactamente_?—preguntó Harry, con un tono dudoso.

Era una gran pregunta, reconoció Percy. Ambos saltaron cuando un rugido hizo eco en la lejanía, del otro lado del río.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar. Será mejor que sigamos moviéndonos—alentó él, apretando el agarre en torno a la sucia y raspada muñeca ajena.

Aceptando el acuerdo sin titubear, se pusieron en marcha. Harry caminó tras él, siguiéndolo de cerca.

* * *

 **NOTA** : ¡Otro nuevo capítulo! Hasta aquí es donde los hechos son prácticamente los mismos. Ya el próximo promete la diferencia. Espero les haya gustado. Falta poco para el punto de vista de Harry, también~

¡Gracias por leer!

 _RebDell'O.-_


	5. Percy IV

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

 _ **La frontera de la cordura**_

 _ **Percy IV**_

Percy sintió que estaban caminando en círculos. Juraba haber visto el mismo montículo de astillas de vidrio alrededor de unas ocho veces, en las últimas cinco horas que llevaban caminando.

Sus talones punzaban ardientes, y pensó aliviado la suerte que tenía de aún conservar su calzado. Pero todo pensamiento era pronto desechado por la amargura y la frustración.

Hallarse en un lugar importante y no recordar nada de él, salvo lo esencial, lo estaba volviendo loco. Y no era para menos; la oscuridad y el aire ácido de Tártaro habían avanzado en su labor de asfixiarlo paulatinamente. Harry y él no habían vuelto a acercarse mucho al agua. Las probabilidades de enloquecer aún se veían lejanas para Percy, pero no sabía si ese punto de vista era recíproco. El más pequeño sólo había permanecido en silencio, siguiéndolo sin cuestionar razones. Podía deducir fácilmente que se trataba de un muchacho no muy hablador, o quizá tímido, o tal vez sólo retraído. Percy creía más en la posibilidad de que Harry no confiase lo suficiente en él como para hablar más de las pocas palabas que habían intercambiado.

Tenía que remediar aquello de alguna manera. Tenía la sensación de que iban a pasar bastante tiempo juntos de allí en más.

Por un momento pensó en Nico y la pésima relación que habían tenido al comienzo, luego de la muerte de Bianca. Percy estaba casi completamente seguro de que el hijo de Hades lo odiaba, o albergaba un sentimiento muy cercano y simpatizante a ese.

Él definitivamente no quería que el mortal que lo acompañaba le hiciese sentir de la misma manera. Percy prefería hacer y tener amigos antes que enemigos, aunque éstos últimos fuesen tan sencillos de conseguir. Tal vez demasiado. Harry parecía un buen chico, y no le había atacado hasta el momento, salvo el par de cachetadas que se vio obligado a impartir para que Percy no se dejaba vencer por las voces del lago de las miserias y terminase por morir ahogado. Casi ríe ante la cercana muerte que vivió, en el agua.

Posiblemente, de haber sabido, Poseidón hubiese sufrido un ataque de indignación. Pero Percy podía defenderse alegando estar en Tártaro, el último lugar de toda la palabrería que escuchaba de Annabeth del que podía recordar algo. Su novia solía hablar continuamente sobre historia mitológica griega, pero pese a amarla, él acaba regañado por la rubia debido a su falta de atención en el tema.

No era culpa suya, de cualquier forma.

Una inhalación pesada hizo que mirase discretamente sobre su hombro. Detrás de él, Harry cubría su nariz y su boca con sus manos, respirando contra ellas. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y las puntas de sus orejas habían tomado una coloración rosada, preservando la palidez de su estado en el cuerpo.

Al parecer el Tártaro comenzaba a afectar gravemente a Harry, mientras que Percy, si bien sentía el ardor en sus fosas nasales, sabía que sólo respirar no iba a terminar por matarlo. Él suponía que, al ser mortal, Harry no soportaría por mucho más tiempo. Sus sienes punzaron en alarma ante la posibilidad.

Realmente no deseaba cargar con un cuerpo hacia las puertas.

Porque incluso si moría no iba a abandonar a Harry allí; pensarlo le creaba un malestar en el estómago.

Bueno, si es que salía.

Resopló para sí y evitó pensar de esa manera. Siguieron caminando otro tramo más, en el que Percy sintió que dejaron correr otra pesada hora más. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían dando vueltas? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo habían caído? La adrenalina, creada por el miedo y la precaución, agitaba su espíritu tanto como podía. Antes habían escuchado rugidos, pero no habían visto ni la señal de una sombra siquiera.

Se negó a creer que estaban solos y que eso era todo. Un monstruo podía saltar al ataque desde la negrura en cualquier momento.

Escuchó a Harry volver a toser y se giró para verlo.

—Sabes, podrías hablar conmigo—dijo, sintiéndose algo temeroso de la posibilidad de que Harry estuviese perdiendo la cabeza—. El tiempo pasará más rápido—se vio en la necesidad de aclarar cuando notó la desconcertada mirada ajena. Sólo recibió un cabeceo ligero por parte del otro. Sonrió—. Mi nombre es Perseus Jackson, pero Percy está bien. ¿Y tú…?

—Harry Potter—respondió el menor, observándolo ahora con más atención. Seguía caminando un par de pasos detrás de él pero la distancia ya no era tanta. Tampoco se cubría ya con sus manos.

—Eso es genial—sonrió él, sintiendo más liviano el aire. Su nombre era poco común e iba a hacérsele sencillo reconocerlo por él—. Definitivamente no eres de Norteamérica, ¿uh?

—No—aseguró Harry sin titubear—. Pero tú sí, seguramente.

Percy rechistó.

—¿Qué me delató?—bromeó.

—¿Qué no lo hizo?—secundó el menor, intentando resistir una sonrisa. Percy no lograba comprender por qué lo hacía. ¿Por qué debería?

—Manhattan, ya sabrás…—comentó aireado él, volviendo a ver al chico.

Harry apretó los labios.

—Surrey, Inglaterra.

Percy silbó. Un inglés; un británico. Eso era nuevo. Eso explicaba perfectamente la tonada, y el sutil desliz de su lengua al hablar. Además, no pudo dejar de notar que sus fracciones, si bien eran las de un muchacho, no dejaban de ser redondeadas y blancas. Pero no eran fracciones de bebé como las que recordaba haberlo impactado cuando conoció a Frank por primera vez. En todo caso, Harry sería sin duda el bebé desnutrido. A lo mejor no comía… ¿o sería vegetariano? No lucía como alguien vegano, en realidad…

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Harry, mirándolo con extrañeza. Percy arrojó lejos sus divagaciones mentales sin sentido y le asintió, intentando verse seguro.

" _Este lugar ya me está comenzando a freír el cerebro",_ pensó.

—Pronto necesitaremos encontrar algún lugar para resguardarnos—comentó. _"Bueno, todo lo que podamos resguardarnos en Tártaro",_ pensó con la cabeza fría. Ser atacados con las defensas bajas no le causaría ninguna gracia—. ¿Cansado?—lo miró.

El menor negó, con la mirada al frente—. Puedo manejarlo—aseguró, con un tono que tranquilizó a Percy al instante.

Le sonrió. Todo era un avance.

—De acuerdo. Pero hazme saber y encontraré un lugar para que descanses.

Harry lo miró de reojo pero no respondió.

* * *

Tres horas. Tal vez tres y media.

Percy sintió un tenue grado de humedad en el aire. Aquello era nuevo. En silencio, ambos no pensaron siquiera en cesar su paso; no al menos hasta que encontrasen donde estar mínimamente seguros.

Fue cuarenta minutos después de que él hubiese resbalado de cara al suelo—arrancándole una impresionante mueca espantada al inglés, a quien tranquilizó diciendo que estaba bien—que sucedió.

Percy intentaba convencer a su compañero de que sangraba a menudo, pero un nuevo resplandor los desvió del tema principal.

Aún si él sentía los cortes arder un infierno.

El ambiente a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar finalmente. Si antes se iluminaba de rojo, en aquel momento reinaba el azul y el verde. Percy se sorprendió al sentir la salina sensación del océano en su boca, y la fresca brisa que bien pudo devolverle el aire al cuerpo.

Harry se detuvo a su lado, observando en la misma dirección que él. Cinco metros delante de ellos, se abría una cueva, un túnel de oscura roca sólida que se veía bastante exótico. La brisa emergía de aquel hoyo y, por alguna razón, Percy supo que allí dentro había agua. Agua potable, tal vez. Para él bastaría el agua salina del mar, pero no para su acompañante.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad…—no evitó decir.

El aire puro sopló de nuevo y lo que sea que estuviese dentro, le llamaba. Percy se vio poderosamente tentado a tirarse de cabeza a la entrada. Al parecer, Harry sintió lo mismo, ya que dio tres pasos hacia adelante antes de titubear y detenerse. Percy lo comprendía y no dejaba de asombrarse. ¿Tal vez se trataba de un mortal que pudiese ver a través de la niebla? No sería la primera vez que se encontraba con una persona así, portadora de un fuerte espíritu y con un gran destino escrito. Pensar en Rachel le provocó más amargura.

La sensación a sal oceánica le hizo salivar. No fue consciente de cuán cansado se encontraba hasta que el viento sopló con fuerza y Harry se apresuró a entrar a la cueva. Los músculos de sus piernas quemaron y sus hombros cayeron. Sintió sus párpados pesados y vio la esbelta silueta del inglés perderse en la oscuridad.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo y no hizo nada para detenerlo, aún si en algún momento creyó llegar a escuchar una risa baja y para nada simpática.

A su mente llegó la imagen de una hamburguesa y una mujer hermosa con serpientes en su cabeza.

¿Por qué iba a pensar en algo como eso?, pensó extrañado. Pero no importaba. Debía seguir a Harry hacia adentro. Necesitaba acompañarlo.

Metió un pie hacia la oscuridad y se tiró hacia delante. Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Nota:** Bueno, no ha sido muy larga la espera… Es una data importante a la hora de subirme el autoestima, ya que no puedo escribir cosas muy largas...— _ignórenla_ —.

¡Como sea! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Uno más y será el turno de Harry (¡Yo sé que lo esperan!... Creo). Además, muchas gracias a los que comentaron. Luego prometo tomarme el tiempo de responderles sus reviews como se debe.

Nos leeremos en el próximo.

 _RebDell'O.-_


	6. Hazel V

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

 _ **La frontera de la cordura**_

 _ **Hazel V**_

Quería correr, pero sus pies parecían pegados al suelo blanco brillante. A cada lado de la encrucijada, dos soportes de metal surgieron de la tierra como los tallos de las plantas.

Hécate fijó sus antorchas en ellos, luego caminó lentamente en círculo alrededor de Hazel, mirándola como si fueran pareja en una danza misteriosa. Hazel no podía recordar claramente cómo es que habían llegado a estar en aquella situación. Los recuerdos de Percy en Tártaro, una Annabeth mucho más brusca y doliente, y una misión autoimpuesta hacia La Casa de Hades merodeaban en su cabeza con ahínco.

—Eres como tu madre—exclamó Hécate.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hazel. ¿La conocía?

—Por supuesto—respondió, sorprendiéndola—. Marie era una adivina. Ella trabajaba con encantos y maleficios y gris-gris. Yo soy la diosa de la _magia_.

Esos ojos negros parecían tirar de Hazel, como si tratara de extraer su alma. Durante su primera vida en Nueva Orleans, Hazel había sido atormentada por los chicos de la Escuela de St Agnes a causa de su madre. Habían llamado a Marie Levesque una bruja. Las monjas habían murmurado que la madre de Hazel negociaba con el diablo.

" _Si las monjas tenían miedo de mi madre",_ se preguntó Hazel, _"¿qué iban a pensar de esta diosa?"_

—Muchos me temen—dijo Hécate, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Pero la magia no es ni buena ni mala. Es una herramienta, como un cuchillo. ¿Es un malo el cuchillo? Sólo si el portador es malo.

La mirada de la diosa pareció muy significativa por cortos segundos.

—Mi-mi madre…—Hazel tartamudeó—. Ella no creía en la magia. En realidad no. No hacía más que fingir, por el dinero.

La comadreja chilló y le enseñó los dientes. Luego hizo un sonido chirriante de su extremo posterior. Bajo otras circunstancias, una comadreja que soltaba gases podría haber sido divertida, pero Hazel no rió. Los ojos del roedor la miraron fijamente, como pequeñas brasas.

—Tranquila, Gale—dijo Hécate. Ella dio a Hazel un gesto de disculpa—. A Gale no le gusta oír hablar de los no creyentes y estafadores. Ella misma fue una vez una bruja.

—¿Su comadreja era una bruja?

—Es un hurón, en realidad—dijo Hécate—Pero, sí. Gale fue una vez una bruja humana desagradable. Ella tenía terrible higiene personal, además de problemas digestivos extremos—Hécate agitó la mano delante de la nariz—. Le dio a mis otros seguidores un mal nombre—se detuvo. Pareció meditar algo—. Aunque, comparada con otros, ella fue menos. Mis niños han sufrido tanto por la presión entre ellos…

" _Muy bien",_ Hazel intentó no mirar a la comadreja ni a la diosa. Realmente no quería saber sobre problemas intestinales del roedor o los desvaríos de alguien como la altiva.

—En cualquier caso—siguió Hécate—, le convertí en un hurón. Ella es mucho mejor como un hurón.

Hazel tragó. Ella miró al perro negro, que cariñosamente olía la mano de la diosa. ¿Y su Labrador…?

—Oh, ella es Hécuba, la ex reina de Troya—dijo Hécate, como si eso fuera obvio.

El perro gruñó.

—Tienes razón, Hécuba-dijo la diosa—. No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones largas. El punto es, Hazel Levesque, tu madre pudo haber dicho no creer, pero tenía verdadera magia. Eventualmente, se dio cuenta de esto. Cuando buscaba un hechizo para invocar al dios Plutón, yo la ayudé a encontrarlo.

—¿Usted…?

—Sí—Hécate siguió dando vueltas junto a Hazel—. Vi el potencial de tu madre. Veo aún más potencial en ti.

La cabeza de Hazel dio vueltas. Ella recordó la confesión de su madre justo antes de morir: cómo había convocado a Plutón, como el dios se había enamorado de ella y cómo, a causa de su deseo voraz, su hija Hazel había nacido con una maldición. Hazel podría convocar a las riquezas de la tierra, pero cualquiera que las utiliza, tendría que sufrir y morir.

Ahora bien, esta diosa estaba diciendo que ella había hecho que todo esto sucediera.

—Mi madre sufrió a causa de esa magia. Toda mi vida-…

—Tu vida no hubiera sido posible sin mí—dijo rotundamente Hécate—. No tengo tiempo para tu ira. Tú tampoco. Sin mi ayuda, morirás.

El perro negro gruñó. El hurón hizo ruido con los dientes y soltó un gas.

Hazel sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de arena caliente.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda?—preguntó ella.

Hécate levantó los brazos pálidos. Las tres puertas de las que había venido—norte, este y oeste—comenzaron a llenarse de un remolino con Niebla. Una ráfaga de imágenes negras y blanco brillaban y parpadeaban, como en las películas mudas antiguas que aún estaban en los cines cuando Hazel era pequeña.

En la puerta occidental, semidioses griegos y romanos en armadura completa luchaban entre sí en una ladera bajo un gran pino. La hierba estaba sembrada de los heridos y los moribundos. Hazel se vio a sí misma sobre Arión, cargando a través de los cuerpos y gritando—tratando de detener la violencia.

En la puerta de entrada al este, Hazel vio el Argo II hundiéndose a través del cielo por encima de los Apeninos. Su aparejo estaba en llamas. Una roca se estrelló en el puesto de mando. Otra perforo a través del casco. La nave estalló como una calabaza podrida, y el motor explotó.

Las imágenes de la puerta norte eran aún peores. Hazel vio a Leo, inconsciente—o muerto—cayendo a través de las nubes. Vio Frank tambaleándose solo por un túnel oscuro, agarrando su brazo, su camisa empapada en sangre. Y Hazel vio a sí misma en una vasta caverna llena de haces de luz como una red luminosa. Ella luchaba por abrirse paso, mientras, a lo lejos, Percy y un muchacho joven estaban tendidos e inmóviles a los pies de dos puertas de metal negro y plata. Annabeth, como podía divisar, se arrastraba hacia ellos; sus piernas derrochando sangre a montones.

—Opciones—dijo Hécate. Hazel pudo observar cómo los inquietantes ojos de la diosa se dulcificaban ante la imagen de las puertas. No, se corrigió Hazel, Hécate miraba a los dos jóvenes debajo de ella. Percy y el mortal, se intentó recordar—. Estás en la encrucijada, Hazel Levesque. Y yo soy la diosa de los cruces de caminos.

El suelo retumbó a los pies de Hazel. Miró hacia abajo y vio el brillo de las monedas de plata… miles de viejos denarios romanos rompiendo la superficie a su alrededor, como si toda la colina estuviera llegando a su punto de ebullición.

Había estado tan agitada por las visiones de las puertas que debía haber convocado toda la plata en los alrededores.

—El pasado está cerca de la superficie en ese lugar—dijo Hécate—. En los tiempos antiguos, dos grandes carreteras romanas se unían aquí. Noticias se intercambiaban. Se celebraron mercados. Amigos se reunieron, y los enemigos lucharon. Todos los ejércitos tuvieron que elegir una dirección. Las encrucijadas son siempre los lugares de decisión.

—Como… como Jano—Hazel recordó el santuario de Jano en la Colina de los Templos en el campamento de Júpiter.

Los semidioses iban allí para tomar decisiones. Ellos lanzaban una moneda, cara o cruz, y esperaban que el dios de las dos caras los guiara. Hazel siempre había odiado ese lugar. Nunca había entendido por qué sus amigos estaban tan dispuestos a dejar que un dios se encargara de su responsabilidad de elegir. Después de todo lo que Hazel había pasado, ella confiaba en la sabiduría de los dioses tanto como confiaba en una maquina tragamonedas de Nueva Orleans.

La diosa de la magia hizo un silbido de asco.

—Jano y sus puertas. Él quiere que creas que todas las opciones son blanco o negro, sí o no, dentro o fuera. De hecho, no es tan simple. Siempre que se llega a la encrucijada, siempre hay por lo menos tres maneras de ir… cuatro, si contamos yendo hacia atrás. Tú te encuentras en ese cruce ahora, Hazel.

Hazel miró de nuevo a cada puerta dentro del remolino: una guerra entre semidioses, la destrucción del Argo II, o el desastre para ella y sus amigos.

—Todas las opciones son malas.

—Todas las opciones tienen riesgos—la diosa corrigió—. Pero, ¿cuál es tu objetivo?

—¿Mi objetivo?—Hazel señalo impotente a las puertas—. Ninguno de estos.

El perro Hécuba gruñó. Gale el hurón se deslizó alrededor de los pies de la diosa, soltando gases y enseñando sus dientes.

—Podrías ir hacia atrás—Hécate sugirió—. Volver sobre tus pasos a Roma… pero las fuerzas de Gea están esperando eso. Ninguno de ustedes va a sobrevivir. Así que… ¿qué estás pensando?

Hécate se acercó a la antorcha más cercana. Recogió un puñado de fuego y esculpido las llamas hasta que fue un mapa miniatura en relieve de Italia.

—Podrías ir hacia el oeste—Hécate dejó que su dedo se moviera sobre su mapa ardiente—. Volver a América con el premio, la Atenea Pártenos. Tus compañeros de vuelta a casa, griegos y romanos, se encuentran al borde de la guerra. Vete ahora, y es posible salvar muchas vidas.

Los ojos de Hécate volvieron a demostrar significancia. Hazel comenzó a ampliar las posibilidades de "salvar muchas vidas".

—Tal vez—repitió Hazel—. Pero se supone que Gea despierta en Grecia. Ahí es donde los gigantes se están reuniendo.

—Cierto. Gea ha fijado la fecha para el primero de agosto, la Fiesta de Spes, Diosa de la esperanza, para su ascenso al poder. Al despertar en el Día de la Esperanza, tiene la intención de destruir toda esperanza para siempre. Incluso si tú llegas a Grecia entonces, ¿podrían detenerla? No lo sé—Hécate trazó su dedo a lo largo de la parte superior de los desafiantes Apeninos—. Podrías ir hacia el este, a través de las montañas, pero Gea va a hacer todo para impedir tu cruce por Italia. Ella ha puesto a sus dioses de la montaña en su contra.

—Nos dimos cuenta—dijo Hazel.

—Cualquier intento de cruzar los Apeninos significará la destrucción de su nave. Irónicamente, esta podría ser la opción más segura para su tripulación. Preveo que todos ustedes sobrevivirán a la explosión. Es posible, aunque poco probable, que aún pueden llegar a Epiro y cerrar las puertas de la muerte. Tú puedes encontrar a Gea y prevenir su ascenso. Pero para entonces serían destruidos ambos campos de semidioses. No tendrías casa a la que volver—Hécate sonrió—. Lo más probable, la destrucción de su nave los dejara atrapados entre las montañas. Esto significaría el final de su búsqueda, pero evitarían mucho dolor y sufrimiento en los días por venir. La guerra con los gigantes tendría que ser ganada o perdida sin ustedes.

 _Ganada o perdida sin nosotros._

Una pequeña parte de Hazel encontró el atractivo, lo que la hizo sentir culpable. Ella había estado deseando tener la oportunidad de ser una chica normal. No quería más dolor o sufrimiento para ella y sus amigos. Ellos ya habían pasado por muchas cosas.

Ella miro sobre el hombro de Hécate hacia una de las puertas. Vio a Percy y el joven tendidos sin poder hacer nada cerca de que esas puertas negras y plata. Una forma oscura masiva, vagamente humanoide, que ahora se cernía sobre ellos, levantado su pie como si quisiera aplastar a Percy.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?—Hazel le preguntó, con la voz entrecortada—. ¿Percy y…?

—Harry—completó Hécate. Hazel se sorprendió al escuchar un tinte de voz tan dulce proveniente de ella. Sus ojos observaban en la misma dirección. Prontamente, se encogió de hombros, como si la acción previa no hubiese sucedido—. Oeste, al este o al sur… se mueren.

—No es una opción—dijo Hazel rápidamente. La mirada de la diosa le daba a entender que no debía tomarse aquello tan a la ligera, pero algo en ella le hacía pensar que, si Percy moría, a Hécate le daría lo mismo—. Entonces sólo hay un camino, a pesar de que es el más peligroso.

El dedo de Hécate cruzó los Apeninos en miniatura, dejando una línea blanca que brillaba intensamente en las llamas rojas.

—Hay un paso secreto aquí en el norte, un lugar donde tengo poder, donde Aníbal cruzó una vez al marchar contra Roma.

La diosa hizo un gran giro… hacia la parte superior de Italia, después hacia el este hasta el mar, luego hacia abajo a lo largo de la costa occidental de Grecia.

—Una vez atravesado el paso, tú viajaras al norte de Bolonia y luego a Venecia. A partir de ahí, navegaran por el Adriático a su meta, aquí: Epiro en Grecia.

Hazel no sabía mucho acerca de la geografía. No tenía idea de lo que el mar Adriático era. Ella nunca había oído hablar de Bolonia, y todo lo que sabía sobre Venecia eran historias vagas sobre canales y góndolas. Pero una cosa era obvia.

—Esto está demasiado lejos de la ruta.

—Por eso es que Gea no espera que tomen esta ruta—dijo Hécate—. Puedo esconder su progreso de alguna manera, pero el éxito de su viaje dependerá en ti, Hazel Levesque. Tú debes aprender a usar la Niebla.

—¿Yo?—El corazón de Hazel se sentía como si fuese a salir de su caja torácica—. ¿Usar la Niebla?, ¿cómo?

Hécate desapareció su mapa de Italia. Ella le dio una palmada a la perra negra Hécuba. La Niebla se juntó alrededor del Labrador hasta que lo escondió completamente dentro de una esfera de color blanco. La niebla se aclaró con el sonido de un _"¡poof!"._ Donde había estado parado el perro, ahora estaba una gatita con mirada malhumorada y con ojos dorados.

— _Miau_ —se quejó.

—Soy la diosa de la Niebla—explicó Hécate—. Soy la responsable de mantener el velo que separa el mundo de los dioses del mundo de los mortales y del mundo de los míos.

—¿Los magos?—soltó Hazel. Hécate ignoró su interferencia.

—Mis hijos aprenden a usar la Niebla para su beneficio, para crear ilusiones o influenciar las mentes de los mortales. Otros semidioses pueden hacer esto también, por supuesto. Y tú también, Hazel, si quieres ayudar a tus amigos.

—Pero…—Hazel miró a la gata. Ella supo que era realmente Hécuba, la labradora negra, pero no se pudo convencer del todo. La gata se veía tan real—. No puedo hacerlo.

—Tu madre tenía el talento—dijo Hécate—. Tú lo tienes aún más. Como hija de Plutón que ha regresado de la muerte, entiendes el velo entre ambos mundos mejor que la mayoría. Tú puedes controlar la Niebla. Si no… Bien, tu hermano Nico te lo ha advertido. Los espíritus le han susurrado, le han susurrado tu futuro. Cuando llegues a la Casa de Hades, conocerás un enemigo formidable. Ella no puede ser vencida por la fuerza o por una espada. Tú sola puedes vencerla, _y necesitarás magia_.

Las piernas de Hazel tambaleaban. Ella recordó la siniestra expresión de Nico, con sus dedos enterrándose en su brazo. _"No le puedes decir a los demás. No aún. Su valor está siendo estirado al máximo."_

—¿Quién?—graznó Hazel—. ¿Quién es este enemigo?

—No diré su nombre—dijo Hécate—. Eso le alertaría tu presencia antes de que estés lista para enfrentarla. Ve al Norte, Hazel. Mientras viajas, practica invocando la Niebla. Cuando llegues a Boloña, busca a los dos enanos. Ellos te llevarán a un tesoro que los ayudará a sobrevivir en la Casa de Hades.

—No entiendo.

— _Miau_ —el gato se quejó.

—Sí, sí, Hécuba—la diosa movió su mano de nuevo y la gatita desapareció. La labradora negra estaba de nuevo en su lugar—. Entenderás, Hazel. Comprenderás todo lo que necesites saber, y también lo que no—prometió la diosa, con una añoranza que la extrañó—. De vez en cuando, enviaré a Gale para revisar tu progreso.

El hurón siseó, con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos repletos de malicia.

—Genial—murmuró Hazel.

—Antes de que llegues a Epiro, tienes que estar preparada—dijo Hécate—. Si tienes éxito, entonces nos veremos de nuevo… Para la batalla final.

" _Una batalla final"_ , pensó Hazel. _"Oh, qué alegría"._

Se preguntó si ella podría prevenir las revelaciones que había visto a través de la Niebla. Leo cayéndose del cielo; Frank tropezándose en la oscuridad, solo y gravemente herido; Percy y… Harry a merced de un gigante oscuro; Annabeth apresada por el dolor. Ella odiaba los acertijos y sus avisos inciertos. Comenzaba a despreciar las encrucijadas.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?—Hazel preguntó—. En el Campamento Júpiter, decían que estabas aliada con los Titanes en la guerra pasada.

Los ojos negros de Hécate brillaron.

—Hay dos explicaciones que podrían responderte—sonrió Hécate—. Porque yo soy una titánide, hija de Perses y Asteria. Mucho antes de que los Olímpicos llegaran al poder, yo controlaba la Niebla. A pesar de esto, en la Primera Titanomaquia, hace milenios, me alié con Zeus en contra de Cronos. No estaba ciega para ver la maldad de Cronos. Esperaba que Zeus fuese un mejor rey—Ella dio una pequeña risa amarga—. Cuando Deméter perdió a su hija Perséfone, raptada por tu padre, guié a Deméter por las noches más oscuras con mis antorchas, ayudando en su búsqueda. Y cuando se alzaron los gigantes por primera vez, me alié con los dioses. Peleé contra mi archi-enemigo Clitio, hecho por Gea para absorber y vencer mi magia.

—Clitio—Hazel nunca había oído ese nombre—Cli-tio—pero el decirlo hacía a sus articulaciones sentirse más pesadas. Ella miró las imágenes en el portal del norte; la forma masiva acercándose a Percy y a Harry—. ¿Es él el problema en la Casa de Hades?

—Oh, él los espera allá—dijo Hécate—Pero primero deben derrotar a la bruja. A menos que quieras que…

Ella chasqueó sus dedos y todos los portales se oscurecieron. La Niebla se disolvió, las imágenes se fueron.

—Todos nos enfrentamos a encrucijadas—dijo la diosa—. Cuando Cronos se alzó por segunda vez, cometí un error. Lo apoyé. Crecí siendo ignorada por los llamados dioses "grandes". A pesar de mis años de servicio leal, ellos me negaron un trono en su sala…

El hurón chilló enojadamente.

—Pero ya no importa—la diosa suspiró—. Ahora estoy en paz de nuevo con el Olimpo. Aún ahora, cuando están en caída; sus ejércitos Griego y Romano peleando uno contra el otro; los ayudaré. Griego o Romano, yo siempre he sido Hécate. Les ayudaré en contra de los gigantes, si prueban que valen la pena. Así que, ahora es tu elección, Hazel Levesque. ¿Confiarás en mí… o huirás de mí, como tan seguido hacen los dioses del Olimpo?

La sangre rugía en los oídos de Hazel. ¿Podía ella creer en esta oscura diosa, quien le había dado a su madre a magia que arruinó su vida? Perdón, pero no. A ella no le gustaban mucho la labradora de Hécate ni tampoco su gaseosa hurón. Pero ella sabía que no podía dejar morir a Percy y a Harry.

Aunque sabía que _Harry_ iba a traer muchos problemas.

—No me has dicho la segunda explicación—dio a notar.

Hécate pareció vacilar ante aquello y su expresión fue indescifrable.

—Hace algunos eones—comenzó—, conocí a cuatro mortales con votos de vida inexplicablemente admirables—Hécate hizo una pausa, como si recordase algo memorable—. Eran descendientes inactivos, legados perdidos de dioses importantes. No lo sabían, hasta que me presenté ante ellos una noche. El legado de Hefesto, a quien nombré Godric Gryffindor, reaccionó con tanta devoción que creí estar en una nueva era perfecta—sonrió con cautela—. Él estuvo tan… orgulloso de su nuevo nombre, habiendo nacido del cuerpo muerto de su madre en plena batalla a manos de su moribundo padre. Lo primero que probó fue la sangre, yo le otorgué el descanso.

Hazel tragó. ¿Cuánto podría sufrir un hombre que bebió de la sangre de sus padres al nacer? Hécate lucía lo suficientemente temeraria como para acudir a él.

—La segunda, un legado de Athenea—continuó Hécate—. La nombré Rowena Ravenclaw. Su gracia era exquisita. Su inteligencia era casi tan grande como su orgullo. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida y los siguió cometiendo aún después de encontrarme—hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar—. Los últimos fueron un extraño descubrimiento. Una mortal ordinaria, con un diminuto indicio de descendencia divina de algún dios menor, y un mortal, legado del _gran_ Poseidón. Ambos provenientes de caminos antagónicos, pero con metas muy similares. Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin, un hombre cuyo pasado ardía en sangre burbujeante de clemencia y abandono. Era tan devoto a mí que su pasión cegó mis tan acertadas suposiciones—Hécate lució decayente—. Salazar y Godric no compartían nada aparte de su fidelidad a mí. Salazar recurrió a su pasado, se olvidó de todo lo que le había enseñado, malgastó todo lo que yo le había obsequiado, despreció a sus amigos, rigió sobre una ideología que causó daño y sólo pereció cuando hubo plantado tanto caos que el daño ya estaba hecho.

Hécate volvió a silenciarse y se deslizó hacia la derecha. La labradora negra se sacudió, siguiéndola.

—Confié en Godric para enmendar las problemáticas y así lo hizo, hasta el día de su muerte. Sin embargo, Rowena pereció en la soledad por su egoísmo y Helga no tuvo la oportunidad de actuar, ya que nadie tomó en cuenta su determinación. El linaje de Salazar, Godric y Helga continuó, hasta que el apellido Slytherin derrocó al Hufflepuff y sólo Gryffindor tuvo la brillante idea de apagarse—una significativa y leve sonrisa afloró en los labios de la diosa—. El apellido de Gryffindor se camufló, y sus descendientes continuaron luchando en el anonimato. Y, al final, el último heredero de Salazar cometió la peor insolencia de todas—la temperatura hizo presión en Hazel, aplastando sus pulmones—. No sólo me insultó a mí, sino que Thanatos me persiguió al tentarme culpable. Hicimos un acuerdo, para evitar una enfrentamiento sin sentido, y supe que no podía lidiar con todo sola. El linaje de Godric iba a ayudarme.

Hazel volvió a respirar otra vez. Sus rodillas y los dedos de sus pies temblaron. Las palabras de Hécate revolviéndose en su cabeza. No podía pensar en la situación de un tonto inconsciente, capaz de tentar su suerte causando desagrado en dioses tales como Hécate y Thanatos. No pensaba a la diosa de la magia y al dios de la muerte como muy complacientes.

Pero había algo. Algo que ignoraba aún.

—Dijo…—se humedeció nerviosamente los labios—. Dijo que el apellido de… de Godric se camufló… ¿Cuál…?

—Potter—respondió Hécate, dándole nuevamente la idea de estar leyéndole la mente. La diosa volvió a mostrarse imperturbable—. Tengo muchas expectativas junto a Thanatos, pero primero está Gea. Ella nos impide accionar—aseveró la mirada—. Aún no me has respondido, Hazel Levesque.

Si Hazel no hubiese sido quien era, podría fácilmente haber encontrado todo un completo disparate. No obstante, el terror se ceñía a ella tanto como la esperanza.

—Iré hacia el Norte—dijo ella—.Tomaremos tu secreto tras las montañas.

Hécate asintió, sin la menor pinta de satisfacción en su cara.

—Has escogido bien, aunque el camino no será sencillo. Muchos monstruos se revelarán ante ustedes. Inclusive algunos de mis propios sirvientes se han aliado con Gea, esperando destruir el mundo mortal—la diosa tomó sus dos antorchas de sus estantes—. Prepárate, hija de Plutón. Si tienes éxito en contra de la bruja, nos veremos de nuevo.

—Tendré éxito—prometió Hazel—. Y Hécate, no estoy escogiendo ninguno de tus caminos, lo hago por mi cuenta.

La diosa arqueó sus cejas. Su hurón se retorció y su perro gruñó.

—Encontraremos alguna forma de detener a Gea—dijo Hazel—. Vamos a rescatar a nuestro amigo del Tártaro. Vamos a mantener juntos a la tripulación y al barco y vamos a detener al Campamento Júpiter y al Campamento Mestizo de entrar en una guerra. Vamos a hacerlo todo.

La tormenta aulló, las paredes negras del remolino comenzó a girar más fuerte.

—Interesante—dijo Hécate, como si Hazel fuese un resultado inesperado de un experimento científico—. Eso valdría mágicamente la pena, si no me decepcionas.

Una ola de oscuridad cubrió el mundo. Cuando la vista de Hazel regresó, la tormenta, la diosa y sus sirvientes se habían ido. Hazel se paró a un lado de la colina, bajo el sol de la mañana, sola en las ruinas, excepto por Arión, quien corría al lado de ella, relinchando impacientemente.

—Estoy de acuerdo—Hazel le dijo al caballo—. Vámonos de aquí.

Estuvo tentada a mirar hacia atrás a medida que se alejaba.

* * *

 **NOTA** : ¡Hola nuevamente! Supongo que algunos recordarán el encuentro de Hazel y Hécate. Cuando lo leí, pensé que tenía mucho potencial encubierto. Espero se hagan una idea de lo que está sucediendo. Si no es así, pues se dirá con el tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado. ¡El próximo es, finalmente, el punto de vista de Harry!

Nos leeremos próximamente,

 _RebDell'O.-_


	7. Harry VI

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

 _ **La frontera de la cordura**_

 _ **Harry VI**_

— _¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho._

Le temblaron las piernas. Luego, observó fijamente a la mujer que le gritaba; de cabello oscuro y ojos claros; lo miraba con aprensión pero él no la conocía. Lucía tan cansada y desesperada, que le urgió el deseo ya existente e ignorado de ayudarla.

 _No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad._

Él lo sabía. Pero, ¿oportunidad de qué?

Echó a correr hacia la izquierda, se volvió y vio a la criatura más impresionante abalanzarse sobre él. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba a carne podrida. Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a su pecho. Jamás había visto algo semejante. Podía contar infinidad de veces la cantidad de criaturas extrañas que había visto, pero aquella era desconocida.

O quizá no tanto, pero de cualquier forma era imposible.

El cuerpo de un hombre, fusionado al cuerpo de un toro. Como los mitos griegos, se recordó. Algo había visto en primaria, muy por sobre el tema, antes de que su mundo se voltease de cabeza.

El Minotauro.

Suspiró.

Qué estupidez.

Una oleada de pánico lo abordó. El miedo lo empujaba a salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Se mantuvo en el sitio, sin poder moverse, hasta que, en el último momento, su cuerpo cayó hacia un lado, de pecho al suelo.

Sintió incluso el impacto del golpe. Como un dolor muy lejano y nada propio.

La criatura salió impulsada con una fuerza descomunal. Escuchó su aullido de frustración y alcanzó a ver cómo se volteaba. Esta vez no apuntaba en su dirección, lo cual era gratificante. Sin embargo, observó que miraba hacia la mujer de antes. La misma estaba depositando a otra persona en el suelo. Un muchacho, con piernas tan peludas como las de un animal. Sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar, pero extrañamente la pulsación no se centraba en su cicatriz.

Su mirada pronto cayó en un valle, y las luces de lo que parecía una granja azotando la lluvia. Pensó que sería de mucha ayuda llegar allí, pero había más de doscientos metros de distancia y, bajo aquellas circunstancias, jamás lo conseguirían.

El monstruo gruñó. Miraba a la mujer que corría colina abajo con velocidad. Probablemente buscando centrar su atención en ella.

Aquella visión era tan extraña.

No se parecía en nada a las de…

— _¡Corre, Percy! —_ gritó _—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!_

Percy…

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

Sentía que lo conocía.

Su cuerpo no se movía, incluso cuando observó cómo la criatura embestía contra la mujer. Observó atontado cómo ella intentó apartarse inútilmente, para ser apresada por el cuello por el monstruo. El Minotauro, pensó rápidamente.

¿El Minotauro?

La criatura la levantó del suelo, mientras ella pataleaba y lanzaba golpes por inercia.

Sintió por primera vez el impulso de su pecho. Inflándose de agitación y la preparación de su cuello, al igual que su lengua.

— _¡Mamá!—_ se oyó a sí mismo gritar.

Su voz se escuchó tan diferente. Antagónica a la que él recordaba era su timbre de voz. Masculina, sin duda, pero más aguda y titubeante. Entonces notó que se sentía mucho más pequeño y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

¿Mamá?

Esa mujer no era su madre.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y su respuesta pudo haber sido tan inesperada como prevista.

— _¡Huye!_

El monstruo—El Minotauro, gritó un eco en su cabeza—apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de la mujer y ella se disolvió en el aire, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica.

La luz resplandeció enormemente, a tal punto de cegar su visión. Y cuando logró recomponerse, el monstruo—El Minotauro—continuaba allí, pero ella había desaparecido.

¿Mamá?

No. No era su madre.

Sintió que se clavaban mil estacas de puro acero en su pecho. El dolor fue tal que por un momento ignoró que había comenzado a llorar.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado?

No recordaba.

¿Mamá?

No.

¿Percy?

Recordaba ese nombre. ¿Dónde?

Mamá.

— _¡Noooo!_

No me dejes.

* * *

Harry abrió sus ojos rápidamente. El escozor de los mismos los hizo arder cuando su respiración movió el polvo, y sintió el frío de una lágrima deslizarse de su rabillo al lóbulo de su oreja. El pulso comenzó a tranquilizársele cuando inspiró y exhaló hondamente, y aguardó a escuchar un sonido en la oscuridad.

Una espesa negrura que poco a poco se iba aclarando de tonadas azules y verdes apenas visibles. La oscuridad consumía esa visión.

Una tenue brisa le heló la nuca. Se dio cuentas que estaba empapada en sudor y sus ojos quemaban. Se llevó una mano a sus ojos y observó las yemas de sus dedos húmedas. Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que lloraba, y su pecho dolía; quizá por el golpe físico o tal vez emocional.

Había tenido una pesadilla. Otra, pensó amargamente. Pero aquella había sido diferente, nueva. En ningún momento había aparecido _él_ o alguno de sus patéticos seguidores. Y había visto aquella criatura y a aquella mujer, intentó rememorar. Cuando ella había desaparecido sintió tanto dolor. Había sido como hacerse con la idea de perder a la señora Weasley. Perturbador. Horrible. Lo había sentido tan cercano. Tan posible.

Se las apañó para sentarse. No halló nada en lo que respaldarse, por lo que se apoyó en sus brazos. Escuchaba un siseo repetitivo. Una respiración constante no muy lejos de su posición.

—¿Hol…a?

Como un detonador, un fuerte sonido secundó su voz, haciéndolo temblar. Distinguió apenas el presunto movimiento de algo en la oscuridad, algo que respiraba, algo que tosía y se acercaba a él. Dobló las rodillas y las juntó a su pecho, mientras se retraía hacia atrás. Su corazón había comenzado a latirle con tanta fuerza que sus oídos zumbaban y tuvo un ligero pantallazo de Aragog gritándole que el bombeo de su sangre había despertado a sus hijos, mientras cargaba con sus tétricas patas a polluelos de araña bebés, que sorbían y gemían agudamente de biberones _muggles_ color rosa y azul.

La fugaz imagen casi le hace reír.

—¿Has despertado?—una voz preguntó, y tuvo el impulso veloz de rebuscar en la oscuridad. El tenue lucero le dejaba ver el contraste de un cuerpo que, en aquel momento, se encontraba sentado a escasos pies de distancia. Podía ver su postura, poco más grande que la propia, tambalease con el son de su respiración. Ante la falta de respuesta, volvió a hablar—. ¿Harry?

Tembló al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Quién eres?

Hubo una pausa, luego inspiró.

—Soy Percy, Percy Jackson. ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

¡Él conocía ese nombre! Rememoró estar siendo sujetado por un muchacho malherido, que le hablaba y gritaba a alguien más, mientras una enorme y descomunal fuerza tiraba de sus piernas hacia abajo, como si la gravedad se las hubiese apañado con él. También recordaba caer con él y, para su bochorno, ser en cierta medida sujetado por aquel que hablaba, Percy Jackson.

Sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, y la oscuridad no ayudaba demasiado a poder concentrarse, establecerse o siquiera intentar descubrir qué era lo que ocasionaba su mareo. ¿Se caería si repentinamente se levantaba? No lo dudaba. ¿Dónde estaban? La poca luz que veía era una sombra en la negrura, era el velo delgado disperso que le permitía visualizarse un poco a sí mismo, y al otro. Veía la luz asomar en el lado izquierdo de Percy Jackson, iluminando no mucho más que una de sus mejillas, un cabello que lucía gris y sucio, y la miserable imagen de la que creía era su silueta sentada de frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—la voz le hizo saltar y golpearse los muslos contra el suelo rocoso. Emitió una queja audible—. _Ups_ —oyó suspirar y pronto sintió algo tirar de su brazo. Su extraño sexto sentido (aquel que siempre le hacía saber cuándo debía estar alerta) no gritó dentro suyo por mucho más tiempo—. Mantente cerca. No puedo estar seguro qué nos saltará en la cara dentro de poco.

" _No fuiste hecho para tranquilizar a las personas, por lo que veo",_ pensó y se abstuvo de decir. Percy Jackson lo acomodó a tientas a su lado en la oscuridad, luego se limitó a mantenerse en silencio.

Harry podía decir fácilmente que estaba disgustado. No comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaban. _No saber_. Actuar sin conocer. Avanzar sin prever qué esperar. Se reprimió de rodar los ojos cuando escuchó un suspiro cansino del otro, incapaz de tolerarlo.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó, e ignoró que su voz hubiese sonado tan demandante.

—Vaya—oyó al otro decir, con un tono sarcástico que incrementó más su irritación—. ¿A dónde se fue la cara bonita con lengua amable?

—¿Dónde _demonios_ estamos?—siseó iracundo. Sus sienes vibraban y unas ligeras pulsaciones en su frente le advertían que se estaba olvidando de algo. Sabía que un detalle se le escapaba entre los dedos, algo que había estado haciendo antes de caer. Que su cicatriz reaccionase nunca significaba nada bueno.

Percy Jackson respondió después de una pausa larga.

—Eres mortal… ¿no?

Dobló la mirada hacia donde suponía estaba el otro.

—Por supuesto—respondió, pero luego dudó—. Eso creo. ¿No se supone que todos lo somos?—no lograba comprender de dónde provenía aquella incógnita. Sintió y escuchó a Percy Jackson moverse a su derecha; un calor muy fuerte le infundía su cercanía, aliviando la soledad de aquella oscuridad. Entonces, cayó en cuenta—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas como si tú no lo fueras?

Evocando el recuerdo de todas las situaciones que vivió con sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, él acostumbra a ser el mediador. Harry sólo tenía que pensar en las discusiones y pleitos tontos entre sus amigos para entornar los ojos y suspirar con hastío. No obstante, si bien podía caracterizarse en la mayoría de las situaciones como alguien tranquilo y racional en cuanto a actuar (respirar, tranquilizarse, recapitular, observar, buscar una solución al problema e intentar salir vivo para asistir a su próximo cumpleaños), no encontraba la manera de no sentirse nervioso y sin herramientas.

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer, sin embargo? Estaba en un lugar que le ponía los pelos de punta, con Percy Jackson, una persona que no conocía y no sabía realmente si tenía algo que ver con su extravío. Rápidamente, respiró profundo e intentó ignorar la vocecita en su cabeza que gritaba en un eco zumbante _: "¡Eh! ¡Sé más cortés! ¡Percy no tenía que arrojarse contigo aquí! Él podría haberte soltado, pero te acompañó"._ Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. _"¡Ay! ¡Cuidado!"_. Se sintió atontado y mareado, pero a pesar del amargo malestar, sabía que había algo de razón en todo aquello.

De pronto, se sintió muy culpable. Una emoción bastante conocida.

—Tal vez porque no lo soy—dijo Percy luego de un rato, capturando nuevamente su atención—. Bueno, no del todo. ¿Qué tanto sabes de dioses griegos?

Harry estuvo tentado a reír, pero pensó que sería muy grosero. Sonrió aún así.

—¿Te refieres a los dioses de la mitología?—pensó un momento—. Zeus… Hades… Atenea…

—Sí, ellos—cortó Percy, moviéndose nerviosamente. Harry podía sentir cómo se había tensado de repente—. Tal vez no debamos decir sus nombres tan libremente. No al menos en este lugar. Los nombres tienen poder, pero no sé qué causen aquí.

Un momento.

¿Él no podía realmente estar insinuando…?

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó con un tono más suave. Harry esperaba verdaderamente que Percy Jackson no fuese como los que acostumbraba a tratar, independientemente de quien fuese. Deseaba, al menos, obtener de él las respuestas más honestas y sinceras posibles. La esperanza jamás lo abandonaba.

Jackson dudó, luego habló.

—Ellos… los dioses griegos… son reales—guardó silencio, pero Harry no iba a hablar. Repentinamente, la revelación no había causado en él un impacto trascendental. Ante su falta de respuesta, Percy continuó—. Ellos… bueno… se enamoran de mortales o bajan a la tierra para relacionarse con mortales. No tienen permitido permanecer mucho tiempo, en realidad nada, pero, generalmente _, siempre_ , tienen hijos. Semidioses, mitad dios, mitad mortal—volvió a silenciarse—. Sé que suena muy increíble pero-

—Te creo—le cortó Harry. Se obligaba a tomar las cosas con bastante calma. No obstante, no era realmente un inconveniente el hacerse con la idea de tal situación. Porque algo dentro suyo le decía que la existencia de dioses mitológicos no era nada a comparación de todo lo demás que iba a descubrir seguro.

—¿En serio?—Percy sonó incluso escéptico, aunque tranquilo—. Te lo has tomado demasiado bien—Harry sabía eso, pero no encontraba un motivo suficiente para alarmarse de tales descubrimientos cuando ni siquiera podía ver sus manos—. Como sea, ¿aún tienes problemas para respirar?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Recordó cómo el oxígeno le hacía arder la nariz y había tenido que cubrirse al caminar. Le alarmaba que Percy lo recordase, cuando no rememoraba haberlo visto notar aquel detalle, pero al mismo tiempo lo agradecía. Había muchas personas que se preocupaban por Harry, pero que alguien que no lo conocía y aparentemente no sabía quién era (lo cual había desconcertado a Harry al comienzo) tuviese en cuenta eso, era nuevo.

No había tenido buenas experiencias en cuanto a confiar en la preocupación de las personas. No realmente, al menos, luego de lo de Barty Crouch Junior y el falso Alastor Moody.

Luego recordó que Moody había sido asesinado el año anterior, en el plan que habían ideado los de la Orden para sacarlo de Privet Drive a salvo.

—Estoy bien—dijo con seguridad.

No le gustaba que se preocupasen por él y molestasen con ello, y acostumbraba a minimizar su estado. Sin embargo, realmente se sentía mejor. Respiraba el aire húmedo y frío de… donde sea que estuviesen… que era especialmente puro.

Dejando el tema de lado, aún tenía muchas dudas por saciar.

—¿Por qué los… dioses son importantes en _… esto_? ¿Ellos lo causaron?—cuestionó Harry.

—No se puede estar seguro de nada cuando se habla de ellos—respondió Percy, suspirando en el silencio—. La mayoría goza de hacernos la vida un imposible, a los semidioses… y también mortales.

—Eres un semidiós—afirmó Harry, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

—Sí—lo sintió moverse, probablemente asintiendo—. Hablo de experiencias. No tengo especial estima por la reina del Olimpo.

Harry intentó recordar algo de sus clases de primaria, pero no salió exitoso. Luego preguntaría al respecto.

—¿Y dónde estamos?—continuó indagando.

Jackson volvió a moverse, antes de responder.

—Caímos… a Tártaro—Harry lo volteó a ver en la oscuridad. Su reflejo de luz manteniéndose impasible—. ¿Sabes qué es?

—Sí…—¿cómo no saber? Él había sido criado por muggles, y aún manteniéndose relacionado con ellos, había aprendido un poco de algunas culturas e historias. Grecia era respirar. Todo mundo había escuchado alguna vez aunque sea un pequeño dato de la historia griega. Sus dioses, su mitología. Sus héroes... sus monstruos y su representación del infierno—. Sí… sí, claro.

—¿Asustado?

—No realmente.

Pero Voldemort continuaba siendo su único infierno. Aquel que vivía cada noche de pesadillas, donde debía sentirlo vagar en su cabeza, mediante la conexión que remotamente estaban destinados a tener, y verlo asesinar y torturar, sintiendo él mismo el dolor. El vértigo a la muerte ajena. El sufrimiento de los demás.

Tártaro sólo le había retenido el aliento y sumergido en la oscuridad. Además de casi ahogarlo en un río que se lamenta en los oídos de los miserables.

Voldemort le había robado la vida al año de edad. Harry no creía que nada pudiese compararse con ese castigo.

Percy resopló una risa, pero a Harry no le molestó.

—Es bueno saberlo—comentó aireado el semidiós—. Aunque está bien tener miedo. Es un signo de que somos humanos.

Harry ya sabía eso, pero le había agradado que alguien más se lo recordase. Aún en la oscuridad y a la deriva, podía sentir la sangre nadar por sus venas y los pálpitos de su corazón explotar en su pecho y hacer temblar su cuerpo entero.

Eran muy pocas veces las que se sentía tan vivo.

—¿Y tu padre o… madre? El dios, quiero decir… No me has dicho quién es—notó.

—Mi padre es Poseidón—respondió, y la sorpresa de Harry se vio disuelta en la oscuridad. Por un momento pensó que tenía sentido, dada la extraña actitud del río de los lamentos, donde el agua actuaba en torno a ellos.

—Es… bastante impresionante—admitió.

—Me ha causado muchos problemas—rebatió Percy—. Hubo un pacto entre los tres grandes hace algunos años. No iban a tener más hijos con mortales, debido a todo lo que sus primogénitos habían causado. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue el más grande ejemplo. Sólo dos de ellos cumplieron.

Harry parpadeó.

—Creí que la Segunda Guerra Mundial había sido influenciada por Grindelwald.

—¿Quién?—cuestionó la desconcertada voz de Percy.

—Gellert Grindelwald—siguió Harry, dudoso—. Un gran mago oscuro, con ideologías esclavistas hacia los sangre pura y la gente… no mágica.

Percy guardó silencio.

—¿Hablas… de un mago real, un hijo de la diosa de la magia?

Harry no podía estar seguro. Había descubierto que existían los dioses que la mitología griega siempre planteada, y que, además, había, quizá, millones de hijos de aquellos dioses por el mundo. ¡Incluso había una diosa de la magia! " _Hécate_ ", sopló una voz en su cabeza. Sentía que había escuchado de ella antes, en algún lugar.

—¿Quién eres, Harry?—volvió a hablar Percy, tranquilamente—. ¿Por qué los dioses querrían algo de ti?

Él lo sabía.

Por algún motivo conocido para su persona, todo el mundo había buscado algo de él a lo largo de su corta pero exuberante vida.

—Podría explicarte… pero tomaría tiempo—murmuró.

—Nos sobra tiempo—rebatió Percy—. Al menos, hasta que descubramos cómo salir de aquí. Aunque probablemente sí debamos esperar un poco, comienzo a sentirme somnoliento. Es este lugar—explicó, pareciendo leer en la negrura la incógnita en la mirada de Harry—. No sé exactamente dónde nos encontramos, o cómo salir. Pero ya he caído dormido unas dos veces. He soñado cosas muy extrañas. Sobre una motocicleta voladora y un hombre enorme.

El pulso de Harry tembló.

—Yo también he soñado… con un… el Mino…—se calló. Recordó lo que dijo Percy sobre el poder de los nombres. Suponía que esa criatura era oscura, ¿acaso causaría problemas si lo mencionaba? Optó por no arriesgarse—. Soñé con una mujer, un chico con piernas de animal y… un monstruo.

—Sí, esa cosa—afirmó Percy. Harry pudo notar que también estaba siendo cuidadoso con las identidades—. Ella es mi madre, él es mi amigo, Grover, un sátiro. Eran mis memorias.

—Uh…—Harry balbuceó, sin saber qué decir. Percy se escuchaba muy tranquilo. Quizá no tan impresionado.

—Lamento haber visto tus recuerdos. Supongo que es lo que este lugar hace. Impregnarnos tormentos ajenos—guardó silencio, luego habló—. Me sentí muy solo. Era como haber perdido todo lo que tenía, y saberlo.

Harry sintió cómo su garganta se anudaba arduamente. ¿Qué se supone debería decir? Por un lado, se sentía perturbado. Sus memorias estaban siendo profanadas y reveladas sin su consentimiento y aquello le molestaba. Se sentía desnudo sin poder manejar su propia cabeza. Ya era suficiente con Voldemort. Pero, por otro lado, él también había visto un recuerdo de Percy (lo había confirmado y estaba seguro), lo cual igualmente lo culpabilizaba de haber irrumpido la privacidad del otro.

Tal vez debería disculparse.

—Lo siento.

Cerró a boca, parpadeando.

—¿Por qué?—indagó él, desconcertado.

—Sentí tu sufrimiento. Eras sólo un bebé, ¿no es así?—Percy volvió a moverse—. Mi madre solía decirme que los más pequeños tienen un sexto sentido que pierden con el tiempo. Ellos saben lo que sucede a su alrededor aunque los crean ignorantes. Ellos puedes sentir tanto daño como alguien mayor, o incluso más. Comprenden y sufren. Al igual que tú sabías que algo malo había sucedido, y te había causado tanto dolor.

Una fuerte brisa fría sopló y Harry sintió sus párpados pesar.

—Quiero decir, vi todo muy claro. Aún no sé qué es lo que sucedió, pero supongo que me enteraré pronto—siguió Percy; su voz algo cautelosa—. No quiero sentir que continúo violando tu privacidad. ¿Tal vez prefieras decírmelo tú antes de… verlo?

—No—negó rápidamente él. Sintió la boca seca y de humedeció los labios—. No me gusta hablar de eso. Tampoco me molesta que lo veas… después de todo, yo también veré sobre ti… supongo.

—Cierto—soltó el semidiós; Harry lo sintió tensarse—. Comienzo a tener sueño otra vez. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Una hora?

—Eso creo.

Harry se movió hacia atrás, pero no hubo superficie en la cual apoyarse. Se sentía tan desorientado… y cansado…

Podría dormir en ese mismo lugar en aquel momento…

—Puede que… veas cosas que no te agraden—interrumpió Percy. La poca claridad del reflejo de luz le dejaba ver cómo se acomodaba en el suelo para dormir. Su voz sonaba extremadamente perezosa, antagónica a la que había escuchado dirigirse a él antes.

 _Vaya._

—Debo decir lo mismo—contestó Harry. De pronto, se sintió alarmado. A su mente llegó el pantallazo del cementerio en Little Hangleton y la maldición _Cruciatus_ golpeándole el cuerpo. Recordó el dolor y las ansias de gritar a todo pulmón. También el shock que había sido ver y presenciar la muerte de Cedric. Se apoyó en sus brazos y levantó la cabeza—. Oye…

Pero Percy había vuelto a dormirse.

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Finalmente! Tardé un poco más de lo que creí pero lo he traído. Espero no haberlo hecho muy OOC, realmente. ¡Harry al fin!

Pronto subiré otros fics que me he puesto a escribir sobre estos dos. Planeaba esperar pero me sentí más obligada a actualizar. ¡Espero les haya gustado!

Nos leemos,

 _RebDell'O.-_


	8. Harry VII

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

 _ **La frontera de la cordura**_

 _ **Harry VII**_

— _Así que… ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestizo? Pues te lo concederé._

La voz silbó en una risa irritante. De pronto, se encontraba de pie en un enorme salón del trono con paredes de mármol negro y suelos de bronce. El trono, vacío y horrendo, estaba hecho de huesos humanos soldados. Harry pensó que era un panorama tan lúgubre que rozaba lo ridículo.

Explayó la mirada y la encontró. La vio. Allí tan tiesa, helada en una luz dorada reluciente, con los brazos extendidos.

 _"La madre de Percy"_ , musitó suavemente en su cabeza. No necesitó llevar la mano a su pecho para sentir cuán agitado estaba el corazón del mestizo. Le entró la urgencia de gritar y moverse, e incluso llorar, pero supo que no era voluntario, ni siquiera propio.

Su cuerpo pequeño se movió al fin, o eso pareció por un instante. Intentaba acercarse a ella, pero las piernas no le respondían. Estiraba los brazos para alcanzarla, pero sólo para comprobar que se le estaban secando hasta los huesos. Harry se debatía entre la desesperación ante la vista o la impotencia al no poder hacer nada, más que dejarse.

Esqueletos sonrientes con armaduras griegas se cernían sobre él, lo envolvían en una túnica de seda y lo coronaban con laureles que olían tan extraña y ácidamente que le quemaban la piel. La voz malvada se echaba a reír.

 _—¡Salve, héroe conquistador!_

La imagen se sumergió en el océano. El agua oscura le recordó a las profundidades del Lago Negro, y pudo haber creído que se encontraba allí de no ser porque volvió a verla.

A través de la oscuridad líquida: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de una espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, tan verdes como recordaba eran los de Percy. ¿Tal vez todos los asociados al dios Poseidón poseían esos ojos?

Sintió un potencial nudo formarse en su garganta.

— _¿Mamá?_ —se oyó musitar. Oyó la voz de Percy musitar.

 _«No, niño, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»_

El desconcierto nació en Harry y pudo haber jurado que era de sí mismo. Se escuchó nuevamente a sí mismo, a Percy, indagar con su misma confusión. La desesperación era tangible incluso para él.

 _«Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al Inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Vamos, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»_

 _—Pero… ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…?_

No iba a obtener las respuestas que buscaba. Por algún motivo Harry lo sabía. Una tibieza empática le nació en el pecho y se permitió suspirar.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando su propio rostro aprehensivo llegó a su mente.

 _«No puedo quedarme, valiente. ¡Ve a Santa Mónica! Y no confíes en los regalos de…»_

Su voz se desvaneció.

 _—¿Regalos?_ —repitió Percy—. _¿Qué regalos? ¡Espera!_

Intentó volver a hablar, pero tanto el sonido como la imagen habían desaparecido. Sintió la sensación de abandono y un deseo irrefutable y frustrado de ahogarse allí mismo.

Lástima que no podía.

 _«Tu padre cree en ti»_ , había dicho la mujer. Supo en ese instante que era un dato extremadamente importante para Percy; lo sentía en el temblor de su corazón y el nudo en su cuello.

Se acercó a la espada y la aproximó por la empuñadura. Miró hacia arriba, no logró comprender por qué, e ignoró las alarmas de precaución; como si hubiese algo esperándolo en tierra. Bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia la espada, algo familiar, y se sorprendió cuando se vio tapándola (¡Era un bolígrafo muggle!) para posteriormente guardarse en su bolsillo.

— _Gracias, padre—_ dijo Percy a la nada.

Harry permaneció observando el punto fijo en el agua oscura hasta que sintió el aire cortarse en sus oídos.

* * *

Respiró profunda y exageradamente apenas despertó. Abrió enorme sus ojos y bastó la oscuridad para saber que nada había sido tan real como aquella pesadilla que le tocaba vivir. Se incorporó de su cuarto sueño en aquel día (suponía, ni siquiera podía cerciorarse de tener alguna noción del tiempo dada la situación) y se puso a gatas para comenzar su búsqueda.

Habían descubierto, por iniciativa propia, que despertaban en una posición muy diferente a la que escogían para descansar. Por ello, tras algunas evaluaciones—intentos fallidos de permanecer juntos durante las pesadillas, como habían llamado al recuento ajeno de rememoraciones tormentosas—habían llegado a la conclusión de que, mientras dormían, algo debía de moverlos. O quizá ellos mismos, aunque ambos habían admitido jamás haber tenido tendencias sonámbulas nunca antes.

—Recordaría haber despertado por un golpe en la cabeza antes. Mi madre en la noche tiene la fuerza de un gladiador. Ni hablar de Annabeth—había dicho Percy, con un tinte divertido en su voz.

Annabeth. A pesar de que Percy la había mencionado relativamente poco, Harry podía comprender que esa niña rubia—ya la había visto en los recuerdos del semidiós algunas veces—era importante para él. Su novia, quizá. El pensamiento era perturbador. Annabeth simulaba, para Harry, una imagen distorsionada de Hermione, quizá un poco más agresiva y tediosa.

Dudaba querer lidiar con otra Hermione Granger en lo que le quedaba de vida. Amaba a su mejor amiga, a quien veía como una hermana, pero su amistad se había formado y fortalecido con los años, en un mundo donde se comprendían (bueno, comprender era una palabra muy grande), y no en una especie de universo paralelo del cual lo primero que tenía el placer de conocer era el Infierno.

Y aunque detestase la oscuridad en la que le sumía Tártaro, la existencia y presencia de Percy lo había todo mucho más ameno. ¿Qué decir? Jackson era, tal vez, tan particular como Harry mismo. Aunque el semidiós le había dado un casi paro cardíaco hacía unas horas (¿o días?) que todavía se obligaba a recalcar.

—¿Mil novecientos noventa y ocho?

Había preguntado Percy, luego de atosigar a Harry con preguntas que le hicieron sentir algo idiota, con un tono tan extraño que él, al instante, supo que había más de lo qué preocuparse.

—Harry... En esa época yo tenía cinco años.

Recordaba haber sentido un explosivo zumbido en sus oídos. Se detuvo a pensar en cuántos años debía tener Percy. Se veía algo mayor que él, pero Harry sabía que no había que hacer mucho para superarlo en estatura, a pesar de haber pegado el estirón a los dieciséis años. ¿Tal vez tenía su misma edad? Entonces en qué año estaban, ¿dos mil diez? Maldijo tentativamente a cada entidad supuestamente existente.

Oh, Ginny...

Ella seguramente ya sería una mujer, aunque muy poco le faltase. Lo último que recodaba de ella, si no le fallaba la memoria, era verla confortar a una niña cuando iba de camino a bosque.

Camino a morir.

Él... ¿se iba a entregar a la muerte? ¿Por qué? Ya ni siquiera recordaba alguna imagen concisa luego de eso, como si su existencia se hubiese esfumado en el aliento gélido del Bosque Prohibido apenas puso un pie en él.

Tal vez había sucedido. Es decir, había dioses jugando con su miserable persona.

Pasó las palmas de sus manos por el suelo rocoso y húmedo. Se guió por la respiración trabajosa que llegaba a escuchar. Se deslizó con cautela por un camino ciego, temiendo volver a estrellarse la cabeza, como la vez anterior, con una gran roca que él juraba no había estado allí antes.

Finalmente deparó con una masa caliente y en movimiento. Los sollozos de Percy le habían tomado por sorpresa en la primera ocasión mas ya no eran algo incomprensible. Se acomodó tan cerca como pudo y tanteó con su mano izquierda, hasta encontrar la frente del muchacho. Un sector pequeño de piel ardía como el fuego del Cáliz. Llevó su otra mano a su propia frente, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por su obnubilada cicatriz. Ésta no había reaccionado en todo el tiempo que habían pasado allí. Su frente se había mantenido imperturbable, sin embargo; no la de Percy.

El cuerpo durmiente se sacudió y soltó un gemido agónico que siguió haciendo eco durante casi cinco minutos más. A Harry le daba la impresión de que Tártaro absorbía cada sonido, como una dulce recompensa. El pensamiento le causó nauseas.

Percy respiró sonoramente y musitó una blasfemia que Harry pudo escuchar.

—Sirius—dijo. Harry contuvo el aliento antes de responder:

—Tu madre.

Guardaron silencio. Que Percy alcanzara los sueños de Sirius no era una novedad, pero Harry había esperado que aquello tardase un poco más en llegar. La sola mención del nombre había causado un choque eléctrico en su espalda.

—Era un buen hombre...—musito agitadamente el semidiós.

—El mejor—suspiró Harry. Se mordió el labio inferior y agregó con la voz más suave que creyó poder utilizar:—. Él significa para mí... lo que tu madre para ti.

Percy emitió un sonido contundente. Harry lo tomó como una afirmación. Sirius había sido para él la personificación del difunto padre que jamás había podido gozar de tener. Su padrino no había suplantado a su padre en ningún momento, y Sirius Black no se parecía exactamente a James Potter de ninguna manera, pero había sabido qué tocar en el alma y corazón de Harry, para ganarse ese puesto en su lista de figuras paternas. El señor Weasley, Sirius, Remus últimamente.

Diría Dumbledore... pero tendría que morderse la lengua luego.

—Necesitamos luz—dijo Percy de pronto, con la voz ahogada.

—¿Luz?—indagó, y el soplo de viento le sacudió el cabello. La somnolencia comenzó a extenderse en él y supo que pronto volvería a caer—. Luz. Luz—repitió, procurando mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Esta cosa está viva—creyó oír decir a Percy. Escuchó a su compañero moverse pesada y frenéticamente, y luego un chasquido. Harry sintió su propio cuerpo perder fuerza y caer de lleno al suelo. Antes de cerrar los ojos, una luz le ayudó a visualizar el cuerpo de Percy aún sentado y una gran masa negra a punto de saltarle encima.

La luz se extinguió, él cerró sus ojos y el sonido del golpe fuerte le advirtió del renovado sueño de Percy. Pronto, también le alcanzó.

* * *

 _—Llevo viviendo en la colina Mestiza desde que tenía catorce años_ —dijo una voz madura. Harry se volteó a ver a Luke Castellan, el rubio hijo de Hermes que había instruido a Percy apenas llegó al campamento. Había estado indiferente a su presencia en el resto de los recuerdos, pero aquella ocasión captó su atención.

Lucía diferente.

— _Desde que Thalía… Bueno, ya sabes… He entrenado y entrenado y entrenado. Jamás conseguí ser un adolescente normal en el mundo real. Después me asignaron una misión, pero cuando volví fue como si me dijeran: «Eh, ya se ha terminado la diversión. Que tengas una buena vida.»_

Luke arrugó su lata y la arrojó al arroyo. Harry sintió una extraña sensación de incredulidad. Aparentemente, ensuciar no era tan normal. El rubio maldijo abiertamente.

— _No voy a terminar como esos trofeos polvorientos en el desván de la Casa Grande._

 _—¿Piensas marcharte?_ —preguntó Percy.

Luke sonrió en su dirección de una forma que a Harry no le dio buena espina.

 _—Pues claro que sí, Percy. Te he traído aquí abajo para despedirme de ti._

Chasqueó los dedos y al instante un pequeño fuego abrió un agujero en el suelo a sus pies. Del interior salió reptando algo negro y brillante, del tamaño de su mano. Un escorpión. Harry observó su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Percy, amagar con tomar algo de su bolsillo. Anaklusmos, recordó. El bolígrafo.

 _—Yo no lo haría_ —advirtió Luke—. _Los escorpiones del abismo saltan hasta cinco metros. El aguijón perfora la ropa. Estarás muerto en sesenta segundos._

 _—Pero, ¿qué…?_

El sentimiento de comprensión se extendió por Harry. _«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo»_ , murmuró la voz de Percy en su cabeza. _"Vaya amigo",_ pensó él.

— _Tú…_ —musitó Percy. Luke se puso de pie tranquilamente y se sacudió los pantalones. El escorpión no le prestó atención. Tenía sus ojos negros fijos en él, mientras reptaba hacia su zapato con el aguijón levantado.

— _He visto mucho en el mundo de ahí fuera, Percy_ —dijo Luke— _. ¿Tú no? La oscuridad se congrega, los monstruos son cada vez más fuertes. ¿No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto? Los héroes son peones de los dioses. Tendrían que haber sido derrocados hace miles de años, pero han aguantado gracias a nosotros, los mestizos._

La incredulidad volvió a nacer en Harry, quien se sintió algo identificado con la inocencia de Percy.

El mundo tarde o temprano se oscurece para todos, de la peor manera, pensó Harry. Aunque él, precisamente, más que inocente, había sido muy estúpido. Ingenuo y confiado. Y había costado más de una vida.

— _Luke… estás hablando de nuestros padres—_ volvió a hablar Percy. El hijo de Hermes soltó una carcajada y luego agregó:

— _¿Y sólo por eso tengo que quererlos? Su preciosa civilización occidental es una enfermedad, Percy. Está matando el mundo. La única manera de detenerla es quemarla de arriba abajo y empezar de cero con algo más honesto._

 _—Estás tan loco como Ares._

Hubo algo en los ojos claros del muchacho que desconcertó a Harry por un momento.

— _Ares es un insensato. Jamás se dio cuenta de quién era su auténtico amo. Si tuviese tiempo, Percy, te lo explicaría, pero me temo que no vivirás tanto._

El escorpión empezó a trepar por el pantalón. Nuevamente, Harry sintió la desesperación.

— _Cronos_ —dijo Percy— _. Ese es tu amo_.

El aire se volvió repentinamente frío.

— _Deberías tener cuidado con los nombres que pronuncias_ —me advirtió Luke, y Harry pensó rápidamente en lo que había dicho Percy antes al respecto.

La imagen se disolvió como el recuerdo de un pensadero y pronto se encontró en un escenario muy distinto.

Había varios rostros que tuvo que hacer esfuerzo en descifrar. Luke Castellan estaba allí, un poco más maduro físicamente, frente a una adolescente de características que a Harry le recordaron a la moda Punk que había adoptado el sobrino delincuente de la vecina del número ocho de Privet Drive. Thalía Grace, se dijo, hija de Zeus, convertida en pino tras ser atacada por un cíclope debido al apiado de su padre.

Luego vio a Annabeth Chase. La reconoció instantáneamente por su cabello rubio rizado y sus ojos tormentosos, en aquel momento, ahogados en un pronto llanto. Había dos féminas más, una en el suelo, tendida con los ojos abiertos y otra cuya presencia era tan fugaz que Harry no pudo mantener la mirada en su cuerpo por mucho tiempo, y tuvo que girarla. Una diosa, pudo percibir. Aquello ya le había pasado antes.

Había un hombre maldiciendo y quejándose más allá. Sus rasgos fornidos y toscos impulsaron en Harry una aversión profunda. Sostenía algo sobre sus hombros, lo suficientemente pesado como para causarle tal mirada enloquecida. Tal mueca repugnante. _"Un titán condenado a cargar el peso del cielo en su espalda"_ , sopló la voz de Percy en su cabeza. Harry tardó un poco más en reconocer al titán Atlas.

Encontró a Percy unos metros más adelante. Entonces Harry notó que ya no estaba en la posición del semidiós, sino en una propia. Inspeccionó su cuerpo y comprobó que era suyo. De cualquier forma, su cabeza dolía. Lo siguiente que causó en él un shock duradero, fue el aspecto que presentaba Percy. Se lo veía, además de más pequeño, muy herido, exhausto y casi en la inconsciencia. Como si hubiese tenido que cargar con el peso de mundo...

…Un momento. No podría él haber...

— _¡No lo mates!_ —gritó Annabeth, sobresaltándolo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

— _¡Es un traidor!—_ habló entonces Thalía Grace— _. ¡Un traidor!_

Harry sintió algo de simpatía hacia ella. No conocía por mucho tiempo a Percy, pero no le había sentado muy bien tener que verlo en aquel estado. Un burbujeante malestar le comía el estómago. Si Castellan había hecho algo que condujo a Percy a aquella situación... entonces no podía salir impune.

Casi bufa cuando escuchó a Annabeth rogar por llevar a Castellan al Olimpo. Harry se hizo camino hacia donde se encontraba Percy y se arrodilló a su lado. Se situó a la misma altura y miró la escena, buscando tener la misma perspectiva. Miró de reojo al semidiós e intentó tocarlo, pero su mano inequívocamente lo traspaso. Sintió entonces un dolor palpitante en sus dedos.

— _¿Es eso lo que quieres, Thalía? ¿Regresar triunfalmente a Olimpo para complacer a tu padre?_ —la voz de Castellan atrajo nuevamente su atención, pero disipó la de Thalía Grace. Captó el amago del rubio y observó cómo la hija de Zeus lo rechazaba de una patada.

Percy y Harry observaron cómo Annabeth gritaba al caer Luke Castellan al vacío.

Harry devolvió a tiempo los ojos hacia el recuerdo de un maltrecho Jackson, y pudo ver en sus ojos claros algo que confirmó lo que tal vez ya sabía de antemano.

Annabeth Chase la base y la cúspide de la pirámide de problemas que podrían definir la vida de Perseus Jackson en aquel momento. Percy la amaba. Desde pequeño. Haría por ella lo que él por Ginny. Lo sabía.

Pero los sentimientos de Percy habían comenzado mucho antes que los propios. ¿Cómo podría Harry saber, ponerse en su posición, si tuvo esperando a la chica que amaba por cinco años debido a su lentitud? Ginny lo había sabido esperar; se había tomado el tiempo de experimentar con otros muchachos, también, pero siempre esperándolo a él. Ella se lo había confesado. Parecía saber que tarde o temprano él reaccionaría.

Harry no sabía si admirarla por ello o sentir lástima.

Aunque, a pesar de su insistencia por permanecer a su lado, le había dado a Ginny una nueva libertad para hacer uso en la guerra. Ella, como todos, no había logrado comprenderlo y había visto su rompimiento como si Harry estuviese cometiendo la más grande estupidez del planeta.

Su Ginny... entre todas las personas... debería conocerlo mejor.

 _"Creo que Annabeth ya te lo ha dicho"_ , de repente la imagen de Percy, de pie frente a un hombre, abarcó su visión. Harry sintió que, por primera vez, podía ver a un dios sin ofuscarse. Poseidón. Si Harry tenía parecido con su padre, James, Percy había heredado físicamente en absoluto todo de su padre. Sus ojos, terriblemente verdes como un verdadero mar en vida, destacando entre todo lo demás. _"Luke sigue vivo"_.

No sabía precisamente si eran buenas noticias. Harry se volteó a ver a Percy en el momento justo antes de despertar.

* * *

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Sintió el vacío a su alrededor y supo que nuevamente Percy se encontraba muy lejos, posiblemente sufriendo de sus pesadillas. Casi podía escuchar sus sollozos ahogados. Era como escucharse a sí mismo, se repetía.

Súbitamente fue consciente de algo deslizándose por su pierna, serpenteando lentamente. Percy ahogó un gemido, pudo escucharlo, y sus párpados volvieron a pesar.

Antes de dormir, pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo era empujado hacia la izquierda. Al lado opuesto de los lastimeros balbuceos de Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **NOTA:** No he tenido tiempo de actualizar, me disculpo por eso. ¡Las clases me bloquean! Este capítulo ha sido muy improvisado pero espero haya compensado algo la espera.

Con respecto a mis próximos fics de esta ship, ¡los publicaré pronto! Son varios, la verdad, así que necesito más tiempo. (Estos dos necesitan más en su fandom para crecer).

Nos leemos en el próximo. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _RebDell'O.-_


	9. Leo VIII

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

 _ **La frontera de la cordura**_

 _ **Leo VIII**_

Leo creyó que jamás llegaría a odiar tanto el mundo de los dioses como en ese momento. Había varias excepciones que prefería sobreestimar pero allí no iba el caso. Se prometió añadir a su lista de Qué tener en cuenta al descubrir que eres un semidiós varios nuevos aspectos.

 _Primeramente, evitar profecías que te conduzcan a enanos ladrones. Son increíblemente rápidos de odiar, en especial con sus tendencias criminales. Nota: Asegurar bolsillos y braguetas antes de ser interceptados por los pequeños demonios que deberían haber pasado a la historia griega hacía mucho tiempo._

 _Segundo, evitar profecías que te envían a gente como Escirón. Asegurar bolsillos y braguetas otra vez, y prevenir a tortugofóbicos, también._

 _Tercero…_

Estornudó. Leo intentó recordar en qué estaba divagando entonces, pero no pudo concentrarse bien. Aquellos días había estado especialmente irritable. Con la carga de Percy en Tártaro y el extenso viaje para salvarlo pronto acabarían por consumirlo. Todos estaban un poco sensibles y hacían lo que podían. Annabeth no era exactamente de ayuda, recordó con molestia.

 _ **Fundamental:** si nunca has conocido a alguno de tus padres, o eres huérfano por algún motivo, o descubriste que eres adoptado, implora a los dioses que no se hayan metido con tu sangre pues tu vida no será un lecho de rosas._

Había recobrado el conocimiento mientras estaba en caída libre a través de las nubes. Tenía un vago recuerdo de Quíone burlándose de él justo antes de que lo lanzaran por los aires. Él no la había visto en realidad, pero nunca pudo olvidar la voz que la diosa de la nieve tenía. No ayudaba a aminorar su molestia. Había descubierto que había entrado en una etapa de irritabilidad bastante sensible para su edad.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado yendo hacia arriba, pero en algún punto de su desastroso viaje se debe haber desmayado a causa del frío y la falta de oxígeno. Ahora estaba yendo hacia abajo, en dirección a la mayor caída de su vida.

Las nubes se abrieron a su alrededor. Vio el mar brillando lejos, muy abajo. No había señales del Argo II. No hay rastro de ninguna costa familiar o algo parecido, a excepción de una pequeña isla en el horizonte. Leo no podía volar. Tenía un par de minutos como máximo antes de que golpeara el agua y se estrellara con terribles consecuencias.

Para un usuario del fuego, entre todas las personas del universo.

Él decidió que no le gustaba este final de la Épica Leyenda de Leo. Todavía estaba agarrando la esfera de Arquímedes, lo que no lo sorprendió. Inconsciente o no, nunca dejaría de lado su posesión más valiosa. Con una pequeña de maniobra, se las arregló para sacar un poco de cinta adhesiva de su cinturón de herramientas y la correa de la esfera de su pecho.

Eso le hacía parecer un Iron Man de bajo presupuesto, pero al menos tenía las dos manos libres. Comenzó a trabajar con la esfera, sacando todo lo que pensaba que ayudaría de su cinturón de herramientas mágico: una lona, extensores metálicos, alguna cadena y ojales.

Trabajar al mismo tiempo que caer era casi imposible. El viento rugía en sus oídos, quitándole de las manos las herramientas, tornillos, y el lienzo de sus manos, pero finalmente se construyó un improvisado marco. Él abrió una escotilla en la esfera, sacó dos cables, y los conectó a sus barrotes. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que cayera al agua? ¿Tal vez un minuto? Giró el control de la esfera, y zumbó en acción. Más cables de bronce dispararon desde el orbe, intuitivamente detectando lo que Leo necesitaba. Cuerdas estaban atadas al paño de lona para la caída. El marco comenzó a expandirse por sí solo.

Leo sacó una lata de queroseno y un tubo de caucho y lo ató al nuevo motor sediento que la esfera le ayudaba a montar. Finalmente se hizo una correa de cuerda y se movió para que el marco en forma de X se colocara en su espalda. El mar se acerca cada vez más, una brillante extensión de muerte, estilo Te-dejare-como-una-tortilla.

Pensó que, de esta viéndolo, seguramente Percy estaría riéndose de su rostro.

Una sensación angustiante lo envolvió. Era algo irónico que él estuviese en el cielo, en caída, mientras que Percy estuviese en las profundidades, buscando subir.

Nublado por una sorpresiva determinación, gritó en desafío y activó el interruptor principal de la esfera. El motor cobró vida. Las cuchillas de lona hilaron, pero demasiado lento. La cabeza de Leo señaló hacia abajo en el mar, tal vez treinta segundos para el impacto. Al menos no hay nadie alrededor, pensó con amargura, o que sería una broma para los semidioses por siempre. ¿Qué fue lo último que pasó a través de mente de Leo? El Mediterráneo. Luego, la espeluznante sensación de escalofrío que picó en toda su piel a medida que caía, y como si fuese arte de magia, la luz del sol se apagó y se vio cayendo en un mar descontrolado. El cielo cambió de un celeste risueño a un negro poblado de nubes. Entonces, la pequeña isla en su visión repentinamente era más grande, rodeada de un aura de luz casi transparente, que Leo sintió advertirlo.

De repente, el orbe se calentó contra su pecho. Las hojas se volvieron más rápidas. El motor tosió, y Leo se inclinó hacia un lado, cortando a través del aire.

Gritó. Tal vez una incoherencia, demasiado helado por el espanto y el estupor.

Había creado con éxito el helicóptero personal más peligroso del mundo. Disparó hacia la isla en la distancia, como última alternativa, pero él seguía cayendo demasiado rápido. Las hojas se estremecieron. El lienzo crujía. La playa estaba a sólo unos cientos de metros de distancia cuando la esfera alcanzó la temperatura de lava ardiente y el helicóptero explotó, lanzando llamas en todas las direcciones. Si no hubiera sido inmune a fuego, Leo hubiera sido transformado en carbón. Pero para su suerte, la explosión en el aire probablemente le salvó la vida. La explosión arrojó Leo a un lado mientras que la mayoría de su artilugio en llamas se estrelló contra la playa a toda velocidad con un masivo ¡KABOOM! de historieta.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido de estar vivo en una pieza. Estaba sentado en un cráter del tamaño de una tina en la arena. A pocos metros, salía una columna de espeso humo negro irritado hacia el cielo desde un cráter mucho más grande. La playa que lo rodeaba estaba salpicada de pequeñas piezas y quemados restos.

 _"Mi esfera"_ , pensó Leo y se tocó el pecho buscándola.

La esfera no estaba allí. Su cinta adhesiva y su cinturón improvisado se habían desintegrado. Se apresuró a ponerse en pie. Ninguno de sus huesos parecían rotos, lo que era bueno, pero sobre todo estaba preocupado por su esfera de Arquímedes. Si tenía que destruir su invaluable esfera para hacer un flamante helicóptero que solo vivió treinta segundos, iba a localizar a esa estúpida diosa de la nieve Quíone y golpearla con una llave de presión. Tenía mejores prioridades. Más importantes.

Se tambaleó por la playa, preguntándose por qué no había turistas y hoteles o barcos a la vista. La isla parecía perfecta para un resort, por supuesto, sin el descontrolado océano y el tormentoso cielo que parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos. Se la imaginaba de aguas transparentes y arenas pálidas. Tal vez era desconocida.

 _"Quizás todavía tienen islas inexploradas en el mundo"_ , meditó mientras se desplazaba más adentro y una pequeña luz parpadeante llamó su atención. Parecía emerger de un punto desconocido en medio del infernal bosquejo que cerraba la visión frente suyo, filtrándose entre las hojas mojadas de los árboles.

Se giró, evitando sentirse intimidado por la visión.

Tal vez Quíone lo había disparado por fuera del Mediterráneo por completo. Por lo que sabía, podría estar en Bora Bora. Honestamente no creía que Bora Bora fuese tan espeluznante. Siguió tanteando. El cráter más grande era de unos dos metros y medio profundidad. En la parte inferior, las hojas del helicóptero todavía estaban tratando de rotar. El motor estaba a rebosar de humo. El rotor roncaba como una rana atropellada, pero dioses, era bastante impresionante para un trabajo hecho en unos pocos minutos.

Hizo a un lado la emoción petulante dado que no era el momento.

El helicóptero al parecer se había estrellado en algo. El cráter tenía partes de tablones de madera rota. Había un lo que parecía un puente hecho trizas debajo de un gran halo de fuego. Distinguió un camino de madera comenzando a incendiarse también. Leo no estaba seguro de por qué todas esas cosas habían estado en la playa, pero al menos eso significaba que este lugar estaba habitado, después de todo. Lo importante era que el camino tomaba envión directo al interior de bosquejo.

Finalmente vio la esfera de Arquímedes, echando vapor y achicharrada pero todavía intacta, haciendo clics infelices en el centro de los escombros.

—¡Esfera!—gritó extasiado—. ¡Ven con papá!

Se deslizó hasta el fondo del cráter y tomó la esfera. Se desplomó, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y acunado el dispositivo en sus manos. La superficie de bronce estaba increíblemente caliente, pero a Leo no le importaba. Todavía estaba en una pieza, lo que significaba que podía usarla. Ahora, si pudiera averiguar dónde estaba y cómo volver con sus amigos…

El aire a su alrededor se rompió en un CRACK y se levantó tan rápido que casi pierde la esfera. Esperó cualquier cosa; algún monstruo, algún dios dispuesto a burlarse de él, pero efectivamente no estaba preparado para sentir la cara de póker allanar su rostro.

—Bienvenido a Slavomir, señor, ¿tiene asuntos que atender con el señor Rosier?

Frente a él había una criatura pequeña y fea, bastante fea. Lo primero que pensó Leo fue que se trataba de un duende. Luego tuvo que sonreír por lo absurda que sonaba la idea. Vestía una tela contraída que asimilaba demasiado a la funda de una almohada y tenía dos grandes orejas que le colgaban a cada lado de la cabeza. Otra cosa grande eran sus ojos, protuberantes y brillosos, que hicieron sentir a Leo repentinamente incómodo.

Ante la falta de respuesta, la criatura volvió a hablar. Leo se preguntó si ella–por lo que podía advertir con el tono agudo de su voz–se había percatado del incendio que se congregaba a su alrededor.

—¿No entiende a Nomy, señor? ¿Tiene asuntos con el señor Rosier? Nomy tendrá que pedirle que se vaya si no los tiene, porque el señor Rosier ha pedido no ser molestado este verano a no ser que fuese por trabajo y si usted no tiene asuntos con él, Nomy va a tener que echarlo de la isla, señor.

Espeluznante. No había otra forma para describirla. Sus protuberantes ojos claros no dejaban de mirarlo fijamente, y en ningún momento Leo dejó de sentirse incómodo. Pero entonces se puso alerta. ¿Cómo iba a pasar de aquello?

—Yo…—comenzó y las orejas de Nomy se levantaron. Leo se atragantó con sus propias palabras, de pronto sintiéndose asfixiado.

La criatura de pronto comenzó a temblar de enojo y Leo se hizo un paso hacia atrás. Dos extrañas luces comenzaron a nacer en las asimétricamente grandes manos de Nomy y dedujo que, efectivamente, no eran buenas noticias para él.

 _"Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas"_ , pensó.

—¡Sí!—sonrió, tal vez, demasiado amplio—. Sí, eh, tengo… asuntos con… con el señor Rosier. Muy importantes. No pueden esperar. Sólo mira lo que tuve que hacer para llegar.

Leo señaló hacia el desastre humeante sintiendo que se estaba jugando la existencia. Aún así, no dejó de aferrar su posesión más preciada contra su pecho. Las manos le sudaban y de pronto cada posible herida abierta comenzó a arder terriblemente.

Para su fortuna, la criatura llamada Nomy vaciló y luego decidió calmarse. Lució avergonzada por un momento y se disculpó por su amago, cosa que sorprendió a Leo, quien pudo ver perfectamente que no parecía arrepentirse en absoluto de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—Si es tan amable de seguirme, señor…–Leo estuvo a punto de musitar su apellido cuando Nomy se giró y comenzó a acercarse a camino de madera. Con un movimiento de manos, la criatura extinguió el fuego aún activo y se internó en el sendero.

Sintió que sudaba frío. Cuando el cielo crujió y las primeras gotas cayeron, Leo abrazó la esfera de Arquímedes y comenzó a correr tras Nomy, directo a la oscuridad del bosque, esperando que el tal "señor Rosier" tuviese un corazón cincuenta por ciento benevolente.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Luego de tanto... En fin, me han preguntado para cuándo las escenitas esperadas entre Percy y Harry, y prometo que para el próximo comenzaré a aplicarlas lo más sutilmente que pueda. ¡Y Leo! Desde el comienzo tenía planes para él, tal vez no tan esperados, así que pido disculpas a los que esperaban el romance con Calipso ya que no sucederá en esta historia.

Siento que la historia avanza muy lento—suspiro—, espero pueda llegar a los puntos pronto. No quiero aburrirlos mucho.

Espero les haya gustado, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

 _RebDell'O.-_


	10. Harry IX

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

 **La frontera de la cordura**

 **Harry IX**

La próxima vez que Harry abrió los ojos supo que se encontraba en otro recuerdo. Pero si esperaba descubrir alguna otra aventura del semidiós con sus compañeros o monstruos griegos, estaba muy equivocado.

Lo que primero captó su atención fue una cocina pequeña, muy diferente a la que se encontraba en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, y en la cual él había tenido que aprender a hacer el desayuno cuando era niño; posteriormente le habían obligado a ayudar con el almuerzo y la cena hasta que él pudo finalmente hacerlo por sí mismo. No. No se parecía en nada a una cocina que los Dursley utilizarían, en nada a una cocina que su tía Petunia aprobaría en realidad.

Notó que estaba todo revuelto. Había una caja de cereales baratos medio volcada en la mesa; un tazón de leche abandonado casi sin tocar, con una cuchara salpicando el mantel azul de frutas rojas. Podía ver incluso algunos de los cereales azucarados sumergidos en la leche.

El agua de la canilla del fregadero se escapaba paulatinamente, gota por gota, creando una sinfonía constante.

Había también una cocina de horno muy limpia y una nevera pequeña, pero a simple vista se podría afirmar que su espacio era suficiente para almacenar lo justo y lo necesario. Una ventana escondida tras cortinas de un celeste claro dejaba filtrar apenas unos tenues rayos de luz gris, señal de un amanecer o un atardecer de invierno.

Como si el sonido se hubiese zanjado en sus oídos por un momento, luego comenzó a escuchar una voz ajena, interrumpida constantemente por una estática sospechosa.

— _… así es, Terry. Buenas noches a todos. Nuevamente aquí, con otra edición..._

Su mirada cayó en la puerta que daba a una sala casi a oscuras. De repente, el hedor a humo y alcohol fue tal tuvo que cubrirse la nariz para concentrarse. Caminó hacia las voces ahora evidentes y muy audibles, encontrándose con una angosta sala de estar, donde cuatro hombres gordos (no tanto como su tío Vernon o su primo Dudley), casi calvos y con una apariencia de no haberse duchado en tres semanas. La iluminación de la habitación provenía de una bombilla titubeante, posiblemente pronto a quemarse, y de la pantalla de la televisión, cuya estática interrumpía la transmisión y borraba cada cinco minutos lo único medianamente visible en ella: un logo difuso con las letras _ESPN_.

Harry volvió a mirar a los hombres y reconoció a dos. A quien identificó al instante fue a Gabe Ugliano, quien si no mal recordaba había sido el padrastro de Percy hasta sus doce años, antes de que Sally Jackson se cobrara su venganza con ayuda de la cabeza de Medusa. Vestía una camisa a cuadros desprendida, sobre una camiseta blanca manchada en aceite y de mangas cortas. Pudo ver que tenía algo más de cabello a lo que recordaba y lucía un poco más joven. Afianzaba las cartas de póker en una mano mientras miraba severamente a sus tres acompañantes y masticaba la cola del cigarrillo que se consumía en el aire, pendiente de su boca.

El segundo fue Eddie, si es que recordaba acertadamente. Era posiblemente el más limpio de los cuatro y sus fracciones un poco más amables. Se veía igualmente concentrado en el juego, mirando con fijeza a sus cartas. El hombre era, como había guardado su mente muy atentamente, el que había demostrado algo de simpatía ante las demandas de Gabe a Percy.

La puerta principal se abrió y cerró con fuerza. Ninguno de los hombres se inmutó al sonido, salvo Gabe Ugliano, quien despegó la mirada de sus cartas y echó un vistazo hacia el marco de salida. Harry también se giró a ver, esperando a entrada de alguno de los Jackson.

Cada tensión del recuerdo se suavizó un poco cuando la pequeña y rebelde figura de Percy se dio a ver en la sala. Lucía mucho menor a la primera experiencia, quizá de unos siete u ocho años. Sus fracciones eran más infantiles, más redondeadas, pero continuaba en posesión de aquellos distintivos ojos verde mar y el cabello oscuro un poco más lago y revuelto.

Harry también notó que estaba sucio en tierra, desde su pequeña nariz hasta las rodillas raspadas. Incluso la punta de sus tenis estropeados, como todo niño de su edad. Se sacudía las manos contra los pantalones, en lo que terminaba de ingresar a la sala.

Como un detonador, Percy quedó prendido de la mirada de su padrastro y su ceño se frunció.

—Así que... ya estás aquí—rompió el silencio Gabe, volviendo su atención al juego. Percy miró fijamente la puerta, con un palpable deseo de ir hacia ella.

—¿Dónde está mamá?—preguntó Percy, mirándolo nuevamente.

—Trabajando—respondió el mayor y luego agregó:—. Acércate.

Percy titubeó, y así lo hizo Harry. Había algo en la voz de Ugliano que despertaba su paranoia; aquella que tan extrañamente recordaba en Moody. Observó cómo Percy se acercaba con lentitud, mirando sospechosamente a Gabe, pero manteniéndose muy tranquilo. Harry dio un par de pasos hacia ellos, pero se detuvo ante la reanudación de la conversación.

—¿Tienes dinero?

El sorpresivo arrebato del hombre dejó estático a más de uno.

—¿Qué?—casi gritó Percy, y Harry sintió el aire volverse más pesado a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué te diría a _ti_?

Ugliano realizó su próximo movimiento, abandonó las cartas cuidadosamente en la mesa, boca abajo, y se respaldó, girando entonces a mirada hacia el menor. Harry titubeó.

—Has estado trabajando a esa florería barata por todo el verano, sé que te pagan y que vienes a pie para no malgastar el dinero que te dan cada día.

—El dinero es para mamá, no para ti—Percy le dirigió una mirada de odio—. La ayudo a ella como tú deberías hacerlo.

Gabe hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia. Sus ojos fijamente puestos en el menor—. Son tiempos difíciles, un ignorante como tu no podría comprenderlo. Ahora, ¿tienes dinero o lo has tirado en alguna _basura azul_?

Las mejillas del semidiós se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

—¡No te voy a dar nada!—gritó Percy—. ¡Yo hago lo que tú no, _trabajar_! ¡Si quieres tus _estúpidas_ cervezas y tu _maldito_ tabaco, entonces levanta tu trasero y ve a conseguir un empleo porque yo no te voy a dar _nada_! ¡Deja de vivir de mi mamá!

 _Slap_

Harry inspiró. Vio perdidamente cómo Percy recibía una bofetada demasiado fuerte de su padrastro, capaz de desviarle el rostro hacia un lado. Sintió que le picaban las manos pero su atención estaba muy situada en el conmocionado rostro del menor. Notó cómo su mejilla se tornaba rojiza, con las claras marcas de dedos grandes, y ligeramente hinchada.

Sus manos ardieron y se las miró. Lo primero que notó fue que su piel había perdido color. Lo segundo que notó fue que Percy había gritado de indignación.

—Escúchame un momento—cortó Ugliano y, arrebatadamente, sujetó a Percy del cabello.

—¡Oye!—espetó Harry, viendo a Percy quejarse, y siendo claramente ignorado.

—Tienes un techo, gracias a _mí_. Así que muestra respeto, después de todo lo que he hecho por tí—gruñó Gabe.

Harry sintió un déjà vu muy poderoso. _"¡Muchacho desagradecido! ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti y así nos pagas! ¡Tienes comida, ropa y un techo! ¡Te hubiésemos abandonado en un orfanato cuando tuvimos la oportunidad!"_. Sus manos quemaron y cuando las volvió a ver se encontró con dos extremidades blancas que brillaban de un verde menta.

Por un momento no supo qué enfocar. Luego reconoció que estaba mirando sus manos, las cuales literalmente ardían en lo que parecía ser fuego verde. Le recordó al color del fuego de la _Red Floo_ , sólo que más claro.

 _"Siento que podría..."_ Detener el tiempo. No. Sanarlo. Había visto ese color antes, lo tenía muy claro, y recordaba especialmente haberlo visto cuando presenciaba una sanación profunda a mano de Madam Pomfrey... durante la guerra.

¿Guerra?

Sí. Madam Pomfrey gritaba a... al profesor Flitwick por ayuda, mientras sus manos ardían en fuego esmeralda sobre el hecho de Padma Patil, la hermana gemela de Parvati, quien yacía en el suelo, como otros tantos cuerpos, y cuerpos, y miraba a su hermana con el brillo extinguiéndosele en los ojos.

¿Por qué todos estaban muriendo? El rostro blanco cenizo de Colin Creevey le llegó a la mente. Sin su cámara, con las manos empapadas en sangre y su cuerpo colgando sobre el hombro de Neville.

Neville...

 _—¿A dónde vas tú solo?—Neville Longbottom lo había mirado, con recelo. Una herida en la sien le sangraba, abierta, pero no parecía percatarse de ello._

 _—Forma parte del plan; tengo que hacer una cosa. Escucha...—había dicho él._

Se sujetó la cabeza. De repente la cicatriz no era lo que realmente lo pesaba.

—Tómalo como... nuestro secreto de machotes—sonrió Gabe Ugliano sin afecto, apretando el agarre en la cabeza de Percy—. Si no le dices a tu madre, esto no se repetirá. Si ella se entera... será peor, mucho peor. ¿Comprendes?

 _"¡Huy, el pequeño engendro Potter! ¿No te basta apestar mi casa con tu presencia y ahora quieres avergonzarme en clase? ¡Le diré a papá y mamá lo que hiciste! ¡Espero te castiguen, como mereces! ¡Pero no antes que nosotros! ¡Vamos chicos, démosle una lección a este rarito! ¡Eh, primo, juguemos Cazando a Harry!"_

Percy asintió rápidamente, con una mueca incómoda y la mejilla más hinchada que antes.

—Bien—Ugliano lo soltó sin delicadeza y regresó a su juego, donde sus acompañantes tenían la cabeza tras las cartas, actuando como si no hubiesen visto o escuchado nada. Harry sintió una oleada de asco incrustarse en el estómago.

Titubeante, Percy se alejó y le dirigió una renovada mirada de odio a su padrastro, amagando con salir de allí.

—¿No se te ha olvidado nada?—cuestionó Ugliano, sin despegar la mirada de sus cartas. El semidiós arrugó la nariz y metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, dejando sobre la mesa unos cuantos dólares. Gabe sonrió, asquerosamente, según Harry—. Muy bien. Ahora ve a limpiarte, que estás ensuciando el suelo. Y ponte hielo, no querrás que tu madre se preocupe por tu _caída en el baño_.

Harry no culpó a Percy cuando lo vio salir corriendo de la sala. Sus manos continuaron ardiendo a pesar de que no sabía qué había provocado una reacción semejante.

Entonces, el estallido despertó.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue luz. Una luz tan poderosa que lo encegueció, pero el rugido lo devolvió a la realidad.

— _Duerme._

—¡No voy a dormir tranquilo nunca más gracias a ti, asqueroso intento de quimera! Te pondré a dormir a ti-¡Ah, carajo!

Harry abrió por completo sus ojos y se sentó. Ahora la cueva estaba iluminada y, cuando pudo ver bien, descubrió que era gracias a la espada que portaba Percy en ese momento. El semidiós maldecía mientras gritaba hacia los escasos huecos oscuros que aún quedaban a la vista. Cuando se levantó, los ojos del más alto se voltearon hacia él.

—¡Aléjate de la oscuridad! ¡Ven aquí!

Saltó de inmediato. Y mientras corría se percató de un detalle al que no había prestado atención hasta el momento: ninguno de sus bolsillos pesaba. No tenía su varita, ni los restos de ella. Sintió sudar frío. ¿Tal vez la había perdido en la caída? ¿En el río? ¿En el camino? ¿O durante los sueños?

Estaba desarmado, y eso no era reconfortante. De pronto, se sintió realmente inútil.

—¡Me alegra tanto que estés despierto!—gimió Percy cuando lo tuvo al lado, aún apuntando su espada hacia a negrura. Harry vio una cola negra y peluda retorcerse con la luz y desaparecer en la oscuridad. Percy debió haber visto su expresión, por lo que respondió—. La primera vez no pude, pero resistió esta vez. Es un monstruo, al principio pensé que era una quimera pero no lo es. Creo que la luz le hace daño, o le tiene miedo. Exhala, creo. Es el viento que hemos estado sintiendo. Cuando lo sientas, no lo respires, porque te pondrá a dormir.

Monstruos. Harry no quería monstruos, especialmente no tan cerca. Escuchó un gruñido provenir de alguna parte, pero mientras Percy movía la espada, nada los atacaba.

—¿Tienes tu varita?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y casi lo hizo saltar fuera de la piel. Miró al semidiós y sacudió la cabeza. Claro, pensó, Percy probablemente lo sabía todo de él. Así como Harry en aquel momento sentía saberlo todo de Percy.

—No la tengo. No sé si la perdí en el camino o... o no llegué con ella.

Pecy chasqueó la lengua pero asintió.

—No importa. Vamos a seguir. Todos vamos a seguir luchando, y vamos a salir de aquí. Y volverás a casa, Harry. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?—volvió a mirarlo.

Harry sintió un súbito sofoco.

 _"Todos vamos a seguir luchando, Harry. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_

— _Sí..._ Sí, de acuerdo—asintió pausadamente. Vio a Percy sonreírle y tuvo el impulso poderoso de abrazarlo. Se detuvo a tiempo—. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?—se compuso.

—No hay una entrada—informó el semidiós, aún con la espada en lo alto. Su rostro nuevamente serio—. Mientras dormíamos, esa cosa nos movía. Creo que la cueva es mucho más extensa de lo que pensaba. Nos ha llevado al fondo. Si seguimos hacia adelante... supongo...

Harry comprendió. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Percy terriblemente tenso a su lado y, mirando hacia la oscuridad, se decidió por sujetarle el brazo. Sin varita. Sin su capa. Sin el mapa, aunque no le iba a servir de nada. Se sentía desnudo, completamente desarmado e inútil. Nunca se había percatado tanto como en ese momento cuán dependiente era de la magia. Ni siquiera sabía luchar. Era bueno en defensa, y sus reflejos no estaban nada mal, y sin embargo... Tal vez podría volver a hacer aquellos con sus manos, como en el sueño. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, menos efecto sentía. Y menos convencido se iba sintiendo en cuanto a posibilidades.

Dioses, hasta una Snitch podía causarle más reacción. Resopló, sintiendo una memoria llegar rápidamente.

Él, en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, con una Snitch en la mano. La Snitch que le había heredado Dumbledore en su testamento. _Me abro al cierre_. Su primera Snitch. La que atapó con la boca. En su primer partido de Quidditch. Inspiró.

 _"Estoy a punto de morir."_

—En la batalla final—dijo Percy súbitamente—. Descubriste... todo. No se lo dijiste a nadie, sin embargo. Fuiste a enfrentar tu destino completamente solo.

El semidiós dobló la mano sobre el mango de su espada y giró a verlo, sonriéndole amablemente. Se inclinó un poco más hacia Harry, hasta que su brazo estuvo completamente apoyado en el pecho del mago. Aceptando el conforte, Harry terminó de aferrarse, abrazando con fuerza.

Había visto a Ginny en cuclillas junto a una niña que susurraba llamando a su madre. Harry había sentido un escalofrío. Le habían dado ganas de gritar allí mismo. Había querido que Ginny supiera que estaba allí y descubriera a dónde iba. Había querido que lo detuvieran, que lo obligaran a volver y lo enviaran a casa...

A casa...

Lo recordaba. Había visto morir a Snape, tras ser atacado por Nagini. Snape le había dado sus memorias; le enseñó cómo había conocido a su madre, cómo y cuánto la había amado, y todo lo que había hecho para protegerlo a él, debido a ella. Por ella. Snape había matado a Dumbledore, pero Dumbledore había asesinado a todos con sus mentiras, con sus engaños. Había ocultado la verdad y Harry se había sentido tan traicionado... Tan manipulado... Tan ingenuo...

Percy dio un empujón con su brazo apresado, llamando su atención, y cuando encontró sus ojos, volvió a sonreírle.

—No vale la pena ahora, ni la valdrá jamás. Hiciste lo que creíste y fue lo correcto. Es decir, ¡morir para que todos vivieran! No sé tú pero... yo me siento bastante orgulloso de ti.

Morir. Había estado caminando hacia su muerte. Se iba a entregar a Voldemort, para que lo matase finalmente, porque sabía que era lo correcto. Que debía ser así. Que tarde o temprano iba a tener que caer, que rendirse, porque era lo correcto.

 _"Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida."_

Lo correcto.

Percy suspiró, mirando hacia la oscuridad, y continuó hablando como si no hubiese notado su desvarío.

—Crees que la gente espera mucho de ti, cuando eres el único que espera tanto de sí mismo. Nunca has tenido que preocuparte realmente por lo que pasó, nunca tuviste tiempo—Percy apretó los labios, hasta que formaron una línea blanca que le recordó demasiado al gesto de la profesora McGonagall—. Te prometo que te ayudaré a regresar a... tu hogar. Pero primero debemos salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿verdad? No es momento de dejarnos atormentar por fantasmas del pasado. Es más, no deberías _permitirte_ tener alguno.

Harry volvió a mirarlo. El resplandor de la espada iluminaba el magullado rostro de Percy Jackson más de lo que iluminaba la piel de Harry contra el otro. Por un momento, se preguntó si Percy le había mentido.

Se preguntó si no estaba, realmente, aferrándose a un dios.

—Tenemos que seguir, ¿sí? Vamos a salir de aquí—Percy volvió a mirarlo nuevamente, con atención.

Harry logró captar otra vez la cola de la criatura, del monstruo, y se encontró asintiendo tan rápidamente que no supo cuándo sus pensamientos habían sido procesados.

Ambos, sin abandonar el agarre que los mantenía unidos, se abrieron paso con la luz, escuchando un sonido gutural desde la oscuridad, que se iba haciendo cada vez más suave a medida que apresuraban el paso. Recorrieron el camino que habían hecho mientras dormían, el mismo por el cual los habían arrastrado. Cuando comenzaron a ver la oscuridad en penumbras, y una luz rojiza que les señalaba la boca de la cueva, Percy empezó a cantar muy bajo una tonada que a Harry le parecía muy familiar.

Y cuando sintieron nuevamente los efectos de Tártaro aplastarlos, cuando Harry volvió a sentir que el interior de sus fosas nasales ardían, cuando el calor se volvió insoportable, y cuando volvieron a caminar sobre el suelo arenoso de vidrios y desesperanza, lo descubrió.

Emitió un sonido de incredulidad y Percy uno que le sonó a pura diversión.

—Me gusta el himno de Hogwarts, no puedes culparme. Ahora, no te sueltes. Presiento que nos esperan más problemas. Vamos.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Actualicé más rápido de lo que tenía previsto. Intento que la historia fluya un poco más rápido también, aunque sigue sin convencerme. ¡También intenté agregar un poco más de **_Percarry_** (Sí, el nombre. Pasen la voz. Que se haga ley(?)) como me pidieron!

En fin, espero les haya gustado. Tenía pensado hacer este capítulo sobre Leo pero como ya tenía este a medias y quería hacer el de Leo más decente, pues hubo un cambio de planes.

Nos leeremos en el siguiente. ¡Gracias por leer!

Con cariño,

 _RebDell'O.-_


	11. Leo X

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin buscar ningún fin de lucro.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic contiene escenas de alto grado de violencia, abuso infantil y agresión, y Slash, es decir, relación entre dos hombres. Si no es de tu agrado, abandona la página, por favor. ¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

 ** _La frontera de la cordura_**

 ** _Leo X_**

Leo no recordaba haber visto en su vida una isla tan incómoda de ver. Mientras seguía a la criatura que alegaba llamarse Nomy, Leo se decidió por echar un vistazo al panorama. Sí, definitivamente era una isla difícil de mirar. Y no porque fuese horrible, en absoluto. Leo ya había escuchado un par de veces la frase _No eres feo, sólo difícil de mirar,_ pero no le sentaba a la imagen que tenía delante.

El camino de madera oscura se había terminado hacía unos metros más atrás. El sendero se marcaba perfectamente en una línea curvea de mosaico y cemento, con un detallado extraño que Leo se aseguró de recordar luego. A sus izquierda y derecha se extendían imperiosamente dos alas de un increíble jardín de flores; Leo apenas alcanzó a ver un par de lilas entre la vista predominante de rosas blancas que, por un momento, juró haber visto humedecerse por sí mismas.

Al final del camino, se encontraba lo que a Leo no le terminaba de satisfacer. Se trataba de una mansión, claramente, una casa lo suficientemente grande que rozaba lo innecesario. De puertas altas, escaleras de mármol blanco, paredes grises y marcos de lo que parecía ser pura plata y oro. Leo no quiso seguir observando. No le gustaba. Había algo en aquella estructura que le ponía los pelos de punta. Como si se tratara de una mala vibra, una energía negativa que se desprendía de aquellos cimientos y granito, y lo empujaran hacia atrás, de vuelta a las costas, al montículo de desastres probablemente aún humeantes.

No podía decir que había estado en muchas islas o en alguna que hubiese notado fuese una isla. Sin embargo, en aquel momento sólo podía pensar una cosa: estaba completamente atrapado en una isla con una pequeña criatura fea que estaba seguro era más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba, terriblemente cansado y en camino a conocer a un sujeto que esperaba no fuese un cretino.

O un monstruo. O un ser mitológico que quisiese poner su cabeza junto a la decoración de la sala, también. _"Por favor, que no sea uno de esos"_ , rogó, mientras Nomy lo conducía pasando el jardín de rosas blancas.

Comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso de lo que debería. Debió haber sido demasiado palpable, por lo que habló.

—Así que...—llamó la atención de la criatura—. Cuéntame sobre ti—se calló al instante. Nomy le envió una de las miradas más extrañas del universo, a tal punto que Leo la esquivó de prisa—. Me refiero... eh... ¿exactamente... qué eres...?

Probablemente Leo no debió decir eso. La criatura llamada Nomy al instante comenzó a mirarlo con sospecha. Sin embargo, no había detenido su andar. Lo había apresurado. Leo tuvo la impresión de que, en cualquier cosas, tendría que correrla para alcanzarla.

—¿Usted es un mago, señor?—cuestionó Nomy, con severidad. Su aguda voz no ayudaba a reforzar el tono.

Leo vaciló.

—¿Un mago? ¿Cómo... un hijo de la diosa... Hécate?

Las grandes orejas de la criatura se levantaron de inmediato. Aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos y continuó observando a Leo con una increíble curiosidad, aquella que había suplantado rápidamente su actitud defensiva.

—No, me refiero a sus descendientes—dijo en respuesta—. Cuando Lady Hécate dio vida a nuestro mundo, los magos tomaron todo el crédito de su grandeza. Es extraño escuchar a alguien que sí sepa de ella...—se silenció y luego, como si hubiese caído en cuenta de un gravísimo error, se sacudió—. ¡Señor, discúlpeme, señor! Nomy no debió hablarle de esa forma, señor. Pero Nomy es una elfina curiosa y le sorprendió oírle hablar de la diosa, pero Nomy no quiso faltarle el respeto...

Leo sólo observó a la criatura balbucear mil y un disculpas. Meditó un momento. Así que un mundo creado por Hécate. Se tragó un resoplido. No podía decir que tenía una relación medianamente cercana a algún hijo de esa diosa en particular, pero no creía que nadie, _nadie_ , alguna vez haya mencionado un mundo personal lleno de magos.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, podía tener sentido. Es decir, los dioses griegos eran reales, Leo incluso era hijo de uno de los olímpicos. Así que, ¿por qué no podía existir una comunidad de descendientes de la diosa de la magia?

Quiso golpearse la cara. Diosa de la magia, ¡por supuesto! Hécate incluso controlaba la neblina, la niebla que dividía el mundo de los mortales del de los divinos. No veía ningún inconveniente para ella la realidad de haber fundado una sociedad a la que mantuvo oculta durante vaya a saber cuántos años. No le sorprendería si los supuestos magos estuviesen incluso más que ignorantes de la realidad greco-romana en la historia, mayormente en la actualidad.

Los quejidos de Nomy lo devolvieron a la realidad. Aturdido, observó cómo la criatura se mordía las orejas.

—¡Woah, un momento!—espetó y se inclinó, deteniéndose antes de tocarla. Continuaba dándole un poco de impresión—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te estás lastimando?

Nomy, para su alivio, dejó de herirse las orejas.

—¡Nomy ha faltado el respeto a los amigos de su señor Rosier, señor!— _"No es como si exactamente fuésemos amigos..."_ , pensó Leo. Ella continuó—. Nomy ha sido una elfina muy mala. Nomy debe castigarse por tratar mal a los invitados de su señor Rosier, señor.

Dioses. Puede que la criatura le causase un poco de incomodidad, pero de eso al hecho de verla agredirse y no hacer nada... Hum, ¿autolesionarse bajo órdenes sólo por cometer una supuesta ofensa, que Leo ni siquiera tomó la oportunidad de ofenderse?

Cada vez le gustaba menos la idea de conocer a este señor Rosier.

—No tienes que castigarte, Nomy—dudó pero al final le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en un hombro, torpemente—. No me has ofendido. Eh... tampoco está mal tener curiosidad, yo soy muy curioso también. Como cuando trabajo en mis inventos... Ya sabes...—vaciló, sintiendo imposible el estar más incómodo—. Soy un hijo de Hefesto, necesito ser curioso cuando debo hacer planos y...

Grandes y protuberantes ojos brillaron al verlo.

—¿¡Un hijo de un dios!?

Bien, Leo. Muy bien.

 _"Creo que no debí haber dicho eso..."_ , pensó él, mientras veía a la criatura chillar con renovada adrenalina y se sentía sudar con la sola escena.

—¡Nomy sabe que el señor Rosier tiene asuntos con seres muy importantes! ¡Pero nunca imaginó que tuviese asuntos con los dioses! ¡Nomy se siente orgullosa, muy orgullosa, señor!

Retomó el camino. Leo la observó alejarse con el estupor a contra piel. Qué criatura más extraña. Se apresuró a seguirla rápidamente, antes de quedarse atrás.

—¿Crees que... eh... el seño Rosier esté dispuesto a atenderme? No creo que esté esperándome. Mi visita es definitivamente una sorpresa.

 _Y qué sorpresa..._

—Oh, Nomy está segura, señor. El señor Rosier ha enfermado, como usted ya sabrá, y por eso ha decidido regresar a la mansión de su señora. Tenemos órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie, salvo que sea muy importante, señor. Le pido que comprenda si el señor Rosier le hace esperar mucho para atenderlo. Esta mañana tuvo una recaída. Y no se ha podido levantar de la cama.

Leo observó cómo la expresión de Nomy se apagaba, y sintió una fuerza imponente estrangularle la garganta.

—Entiendo. Sólo quiero preguntarle si me puede ayudar con una cosa.

¿Enfermo y confinado a una cama? Algo le decía a Leo que el señor Rosier no iba a poder ayudarlo más que con palabras.

De repente, la criatura pareció percatarse de lo que iba cargando.

—¿Es un recado?

Él expresó su confusión hasta que siguió su mirada. Observó la esfera de Arquímedes que cargaba en brazos y, por impulso, reforzó el agarre.

—No, esto es mío. Algo de... ¿mi mundo?

No pudo evitar enfatizar la pertenencia sobre la esfera de Arquímedes con algo de orgullo. Para su fortuna, la respuesta pareció ser lo suficientemente satisfactoria para la criatura, quien sólo asintió vigorosamente, claramente emocionada, y continuó su andar.

En el camino rodearon una fuente de granito blanco. En el centro se desprendía la gigantesca escultura de un dragón, que por las características era chino, y al instante pensó en su compañero romano Frank Zhang. El agua caía de la boca de la bestia, de un color ambarino que se tonaba morado cuando caía.

 _Un mundo de magos..._

—Es el dragón Lung, de la antigua China—explicó de pronto Nomy, con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro—. Es el emblema de la casa, el animal de la familia.

Leo asintió. No despegó sus ojos del dragón chino en lo que rodearon la fuente y mientras se alejaban, pudo jurar haber visto la estatua parpadear al menos una vez.

Sintiéndose frenéticamente observado, optó por hablar.

—¿Y... qué te parece si me cuentas sobre ti? No había visto a... alguien como tú antes, así que...

Santo Hefesto, ¿a dónde había ido a parar?

Ignorante del nerviosismo ajeno, Nomy levantó las orejas y dio un corto salto al caminar.

—¡Oh, es comprensible! Sólo vivimos en el mundo de nuestra señora Hécate—la criatura pausó, mirando con curiosidad el suelo, pensando qué decir. Claramente, nunca había tenido que explicarle a nadie sobre su especie. Ni bien porque ya era un tema aprendido o porque a nadie realmente le importaba. Volvió a levantar la mirada—. Somos elfos domésticos. Puedes entender que somos criaturas mágicas, como nos han nombrado, que estamos destinadas a servir a nuestros años en lo que duren nuestras vidas. Nacemos en una familia de magos y en ella nos quedamos. O nos asignan a una y en ella permanecemos. Los señores necesitan asistencia, nosotros los ayudamos. Las señoras necesitan compañía, nosotros las ayudamos. Los señoritas necesitan ser cuidados, nosotros lo hacemos. Los hogares de nuestros señores necesitan ser atendidos, nosotros lo hacemos. Desde que nacemos.

Leo se tragó el estupor. No pudo evitarlo, sintió lástima por Nomy. Aunque la criatura, la elfina, no parecía en absoluto afectada.

—¿Debes hacerlo... toda tu vida?

Nomy asintió.

—Estamos obligados. Es como un contrato, un pacto. Desde pequeños, cuando ya podemos hacer lo básico por nosotros mismos, nos presentan al señor de una casa, el patriarca, y hacemos el contrato mágico de los elfos. Entonces respondemos a toda la familia, pero no necesariamente tenemos que hacer caso a todos. Al único que no podemos discutir es al Lord. Algunas veces a la Lady.

—Desde pequeños...—repitió Leo en un murmuro. No sabía realmente qué le incomodaba más. Lo que estaba escuchando, que realmente sucedía, o el hecho de que la situación se le hacía algo conocida.

Claramente habiéndolo escuchado, la elfina asintió una vez más.

—Aprendemos de nuestros padres. No necesitamos saber más que lo que se nos pide. Salvo hacernos entender. Un poco.

—Hablas bastante bien para alguien que no ha tenido educación—no evitó notar Leo. Al instante se arrepintió. Eso no había sonado muy amable.

Sin embargo, Nomy sonrió con afecto.

—Aprendí con el señor Rosier. Cuando era niño estaba a mi cuidado. Decía que si no aprendía con él me iba a obsequiar uno de sus guantes de lana—añadió lo último con un extraño tono de incomodidad.

—¿Un... qué? ¿Un guante de lana?— _¿Qué clase de mundo había creado Hécate?_

—Que nos obsequien una prenda significa liberación. Se rompe el contrato que hemos hecho desde pequeños con nuestros años y ya no estamos obligados a servir a nadie. Somos libres.

Leo, notando la tensión en la voz de la elfina, estuvo tentado a indagar.

—Pero, ¿no es algo bueno? Es decir, servir a alguien en contra de tu voluntad es esclavitud. Y eso no suena... no es agradable.

Llegaron a Hall de entrada. Leo se permitió observar las enormes puertas abiertas de la mansión y un vistazo hacia adentro no ayudó a cambiar su opinión sobre su apreciación previa. Hasta donde podía ver; alfombra carmín, paredes blancas, amueblados negros y luces blancas.

Parecía el comienzo de una historia de terror.

—Se ha esparcido la creencia de que no soportamos la idea de ser liberados, ya que nos han criado así toda nuestra vida—continuó hablando Nomy, mientras lo guiaba hacia el interior de la casa—. Pero, en realidad, necesitamos el contrato. Es por eso que cuando se libera a un elfo doméstico, otros intentan acercarlo a otra familia o se ven obligados a pactar con un mago del Ministerio de Magia en un enlace provisional hasta que encuentren un nuevo hogar.

Continuaron hacia una sala enorme. Había un hogar encendido con un fuego dorado que a Leo comenzó a ponerle nervioso. Había dos grandes sillones esmeralda y una alfombra negra. E, imponente, imperturbable sobre la chimenea de piedra, el enorme marco de la pintura de un retrato que fácilmente parecía ancestral.

Un sujeto que no rondaba ni siquiera sus treinta años, de ojos verdes, cabello negro y tez blanca. Vestía un traje de gala que Leo recordaba haber visto en películas de época y portaba una expresión que le llevaron un solo pensamiento a la cabeza; se sentía completamente detestado por un cuadro viejo.

—Nuestra magia debe alimentarse de la de nuestros amos para poder regenerarse—continuó explicando la elfina, mientras lo conducía hacia uno de los sillones y le invitaba a sentarse—. No somos como los magos. Ellos poseen un núcleo mágico propio, que sólo nace cuando ellos nacen y se desvanece cuando ellos mueren. Los elfos domésticos no funcionamos así. Necesitamos estar ligados a otro núcleo para mantener uno propio. Los magos son los únicos que se interesan en... ayudarnos, en ese sentido. Incluso siendo criaturas mágicas, no dejamos de ser marginados en la sociedad de Lady Hécate.

La elfina chasqueó los dedos y los ojos de Leo se fijaron en el vaso de jugo y el tazón de galletas que aparecieron flotando delante suyo. Alucinado, dejó renuente la esfera de Arquímedes sobre su regazo y los tomó.

—¿Qué sucede cuando se está mucho tiempo sin un... contrato?

Nomy se inclinó y retiró una pelusa de la alfombra negra antes de responder.

—Morimos—lo observó cómodamente en el sillón y le sonrió, ladeando ligeramente a cabeza. Leo estaba helado—. Iré a avisarle al señor Rosier de su llegada. Por favor, no abandone esta sala.

Con un _CRACK_ había desaparecido.

Leo no estuvo realmente seguro cuántos minutos pasó en la misma posición hasta que pudo abandonar su estupor. Un sabor amargo le allanó la boca en lo que procesaba todo lo que había descubierto desde que llegó a la isla, y dudó seriamente que el jugo le ayudase a disiparlo.

De pronto, escuchó una risa.

—Sin contrato, no hay magia. Sin magia, no hay elfo. Sinceramente, los jóvenes no saben nada hoy en día.

…

Los ojos castaños del hijo de Hefesto se voltearon hacia la chimenea y subieron lentamente por el trazado de las articulaciones de ladrillo. Ascendió por el maco de madera y su mirada deparó en los ojos verdes del retrato, los cuales veían directamente en su dirección.

—¿Qué demo...?

Impulsivamente, se movió hacia un lado, tirando la esfera de Arquímedes hacia los cojines y cargando el jugo y las galletas.

Los ojos siguieron su movimiento, mientras el rostro estoico y frío se trasformaba en uno de completa hilaridad. El sujeto del retrato se estaba divirtiendo con su estupefacción.

Leo abrió la boca para expresar, probablemente, algo no muy inteligente...

—¡Nomy!

… y la cerró.

Los ojos del retrato se despegaron de él y miraron detrás suyo.

La voz rasposa de un hombre joven llamaba a la elfina desde el pasillo que conectaba hacia la sala donde estaba Leo.

Y se acercaba.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Súper corto, súper corto, pero sinceramente lo terminé de escribir recién a las apuradas y no quería retrasarme más. Ya me despegué de las clases y creo que voy a tener más tiempo desde ahora para poder escribir con más continuidad.

...Espero...

No tengo beta, escribo yo solita, así que cualquier cosa pido disculpas.

Nos leemos en el próximo,

 _RebDell'O.-_


End file.
